Bunnymund The Easter Daddy
by chloemcg
Summary: When Bunnymund is forced to keep his son a secret from the other guardians, he tries to do the best he can but what happens if Bunnymund actually has to trust Jack Frost to keep his secret?
1. Fatherly Bunny bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 1._**

* * *

It was strangely quiet in the birth place of Spring known as Warren and if you had gone a little deeper into the forest of Easter then you could see a house. The house was a small cottage with a window on each side and a wooden door but it was decorated with some leaves and at the door there was a door mat.

Inside however, it was a wonderful sight. First the floor was covered in fresh grass, the ceiling was star covered and in the middle of the room stood a fine handmade crib.

The shadow of a figure was hopping on all fours towards the crib which was made of the finest oak and after grabbing the bars of the corner of the crib and shoving his face inside, revealing himself.

The figure was Bunnymund. A rabbit with dark blue fur with darker blue spring markings.

"_BOO!" _exclaimed Bunnymund to the baby inside with a smile on his muzzle.

Inside the crib laid a baby bunny with big brown eyes, his fur was a touch lighter then his father's the scruffs of fur on the side of his face were non pointed but instead they were totally ruffled, he had spring markings on his shoulders and a small diamond patch on his forehead and he had two peices of fluff on his ears unlike his father whom had quite a few fluff peices on top of his ears.

The baby bunny giggled in reply before reaching up for his father and Bunnymund happily picked up the cooing bunny in his arms before wrapping him up in the dark purple blanket he was laying on.

"_Keep still ya Lil' ankle biter." _ said Bunnymund with a chuckle as he hopped to the counter before he settled the tiny bunny down in his arms before grabbing a bottle of milk from the counter and gently shoved it into his son's mouth.

The baby put his tiny paws to the bottle before sucking in desperation and this made Bunnymund laugh a little more.

But as his son was drinking, Bunnymund was thinking. He had kept his son a secret from the other guardians since the laws said that Gaurdians can't have children but Bunnymund didn't have a choice.

A year ago, he had fallen in love with the last of his kind other then himself. A female Pooka. She was named Bethany and Bunnymund truly loved Bethany but just after there son was born, a tragedy happened. The Boogyman had attacked Bethany and stabbed her in the chest but on her dying breath, she had asked Bunnymund to look after their child.

Bunnymund promised and ever since then he had kept his word.

Bunnymund was snapped out of his track of thoughts when he heard his son whimpering and sucking his paw.

The older rabbit chuckled again before placing the baby bunny on his shoulder and patting his back and soon, the child did burp but a little drool came out but Bunnymund carefully wiped it away with a finger.

Bunnymund had always done this in his spare time and while he was busy he got the eggs to babysit. But he just spent time with Bluey in breaks but he wasn't going to let his son out yet because if the other guardians had come to visit, the child would be discovered and sent down to Earth and leave the baby without a family. The Easter Bunny couldn't let that happen especially after his son had lost his mother.

Bunnymund walked over to the couch before placing his son down by his feet.

The child cooed of course and crawled towards the couch and tried to climb up but when he did he fell off and landed on his stomach.

The little Bunnie's eyes filled with tears and he cried a little but Bunnymund saw this and said in a deep voice "_No, no, no, no..." _

Bunnymund took his crying boy into his arms before hushing him and he placed him down next to him before he covered both his eyes with his ears.

"_Where's Daddy?" _questioned Bunnymund and the young bunny looked up at his father and then Bunnymund exclaimed while revealing his eyes "_HERE I AM!" _

The young quickly wiped his eyes to dry the tears and giggled while covering his mouth as he did.

Suddenly the young blue rabbit, rubbed his eyes before giving a yawn and Bunnymund lifted the young bunny and said as he kissed him on the forehead "_Good night, Bluey. Sleep well." _

After placing Bluey in the crib, Bunnymund turned off the lights of the cabin to let his son rest before he got one of the eggs to babysit Bluey and the Easter Bunny left to continue his work and prepare for Easter but he was still worried what the others would say when they found out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know Rise of the guardians isn't out yet but I already have a favourite character and judging by the chapter I am guessing you know who it is! **

**I had an odd feeling that Bunnymund has some deep dark secret because in most of the trailers I have noticed that when he was hiding from the girl that was grabbing the eggs he had placed, he looked like he was going to cry.**

**I also thought that maybe Bunnymund should have a family because he's so loveable! **

**Please leave nice reviews and I shall update soon. **


	2. The inspection

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 2._**

* * *

2 days later, it was the day that Bunnymund was fearing. House inspection! One of Santa's elves would come and look at the house to see if anythings changed but if he sees any signs of Bluey's presence then thats Bluey gone because the elf would tell Santa.

Bunnymund was trying his best to hide Bluey and he was scurrying all over the place to hide him. The baby bunny was hanging on to his father's chest fur while the very worried Pooka bunny father was running up the stairs and into his room and he suddenly spotted the closet. Without a seconds hesitation, Bunnymund opened the door of the closet and placed Bluey in the washing basket which was stuffed with clothes and he placed a few eggs in there with him to babysit.

Bunnymund slowly and quietly closed the door and once it was closed, he gave a very guilty look on his face.

"_Its for his own good..." _Bunnymund said to himself with a sigh as he placed a paw on the door before he scampered off to hide the rest of the baby things.

The crib was hidden underneath a tarp, the bottles of milk were hidden underground outside, and the other baby stuff were hidden by Bunnymund's egg minions.

As soon as everything was both clean and rid of the baby accsesories, Bunnymund was standing in the middle of the main room with his arms behind his back.

As Bunnymund was about to walk upstairs to check up on Bluey, the door bell rang and Bunnymund quickly licked his fingers and wiped them across his eye brows before he hopped on all fours to open the door but in his mind, he was just about ready to pass out.

Inside the closet, Bluey had gotten out of the washing basket and he was trying to open the door but no matter how hard the eggs were trying to pull him back, Bluey suceeded and crawled out of the closet before searching for his daddy.

Bunnymund was showing the elf around his house but when they reached the covered crib, Bunny had told the elf that it was a box full of new paints before they went upstairs.

Bunnymund was really panicking now. What if Bluey had not fallen asleep? What would happen if Bluey had fallen out of the basket and hit his head? What if the Elf sees Bluey? All these questions were going in a loop inside the Easter Bunny's head but it was the last one which he was mostly fearing.

As soon as they reached the closet, Bunnymund quickly dashed infront of the door before lying with a nervous smile "_I am currently storing carrots inside, Mate so you cannot get in just in case they get a serious poisoness side effect to the air in here."_

"_Sorry, Mr Bunny." _The elf said while looking at the clip board he was holding "_But its my orders to check every room in the house so your carrots will have to pay the price."_

Bunnymund now was chewing his fingers nervously as that last question was ringing inside his mind.

Both Bunnymund and the Elf had gotten a huge surprise when they saw only 4 eggs exclaiming cute little squeaks while jumping up and down.

The elf shot Bunny a grumpy look and Bunnymund laughed nervously before shrugging "_Maybe they ate the carrots?" _ The Easter bunny looked at the grumpy elf before quickly scooping up the squeaking eggs.

"_Uh, I'll tell em off for eating all of my carrots!" _Exclaimed Bunnymund as he ran out the door. Leaving the Elf very sispisious and he wrote more stuff down in his note pad.

The eggs were facing the floor in sadness while they were in the rabbit's paws and Bunny rolled his eyes before saying in a hushed whisper "_Oh for the love of Dinkum. I am not really gonna yell at ya 'Lil Gumbee's!" _The eggs lightend up immediately and then Bunny asked the 4 Easter eggs in a calm tone of voice but he was remaining whispering

"_Now. Please tell me Where. Is. Bluey?!" _he raised his voice a little louder and gotten a little angry and then one of the eggs gave a few squeaks which Bunnymund could understand (Authors note: Why else would he be working with Easter eggs?).

"_What?!" _gasped Bunny "Bluey crawled out the door from youse and now he is crawling around the house Un supervised!?" The egg nodded, knowing that it's boss had just repeated everything it had just said.

Bunny closed his eyes to gather his thoughts together and after a couple of moments, Bunnymund had put a plan together.

"_Alrightie. Youse are gonna go and I'll-" _Bunnymund was inturrpted when he felt something wet drop on his head. After feeling it, he knew it was drool but when he dared to look up Bunnymund could only stare in both fright and amazement._  
_

Bluey was crawling on one of the ceiling pillars which were holding the roof of the building together. Bluey had never crawled before so Bunnymund wasn't sure weather he should be proud or paranoid.

After seeing that Bluey was about to crawl off the edge, Bunnymund decided to go with the Paranoid option and he lept from the banister and caught Bluey just before he fell off.

After crashing on the ground, Bunnymund quickly passed his son to the crowd of eggs whom had quickly scurried outside as soon as Bunnymund placed Bluey on top of them and the Elf came running down.

"_What in Jingle bells is going on!?" _exclaimed the Elf he then looked at Bunnymund whom now had a serious scrape and a floor burn to the chest and Bunny just said while lowering his ears and while seething a little from the sharp pain he was in "_Ughhh...I...I just tripped while going to the kitchen to make youse a chocolate cake..." _

The Elf just said while storming out of the door "_Ok. This trip had been very frustrating since you have been going away all the time!" _

After walking to the door, he exclaimed before shutting it behind him "_Good day!" _

After the slam of the door, Bunnymund looked to the floor sadly.

5 hours later, that night, Bunnymund seethed painfully as the Easter eggs were trying to clean the wound which the Easter bunny had sustained earlier but as soon as the wet cloths and bandages came into contact with his bare skin, it burned like fire.

After moments the bandages were finally wrapped in the bandages which looked a lot like his normal sash but it was underneath it.

Bunnymund got up from his chair and began to pace back and forth from the crib where Bluey had been stuck in since he nearly got himself killed.

"_Bluey 'Ronald' E Aster!" _growled the Easter Bunny to the baby bunny who seemed aware that he was in so much trouble.

"_Not only did Youse disobey me but youse also almost got yourself badly hurt or worse killed." _

Bluey just looked down to the floor sadly and his ears lowered.

"_But because you've actually crawled by youse self, I'll let ya off but youse mustn't do that again." _

The baby bunny just cooed in agreement while staring his father in the eyes.

Bunnymund bent down before picking his son up from the crib and hugged him.

Bluey looked up at Bunnymund and Bunnymund looked down at Bluey.

"_What is it, son?" _Bunnymund asked with a concerned look on why his son was so quiet all of a sudden.

Bluey smiled up at his father widely to show his front buck teeth growing through and he took a deep breath before something came out.

"_Sorry, Daddy..." _

Bunnymund's gaze looked down at his son. DID BLUEY JUST TALK!?

Bunnymund's expression turned from shock to complete glee within the blink of an eye and he exclaimed "_WHOOOOHOO!" _while hopping everywhere in the room with his son on his back and after the huge burst of excitement, Bunnymund gave his son a noogie before placing him back in his crib to rest and Bluey and Bunnymund felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Just a heads up. In chapter 3, you'll see Bluey when he's a little older! **


	3. Jack discovers The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 3._**

* * *

3 and a half years later, Bluey had grown into a young boy bunny. He looked pretty much the same but now he was 4 feet tall and he now wore a belt with pocket bags attached and the belt was a very similar fashion to his father's sash.

Bunnymund and Bluey were stood on all fours in the Warren beside each other with challenging smriks on their muzzles.

Bunny said while looking at his son "_Ok, Blue. Whoever gets to the house first gets a carrot cake!" _

Bluey was 7 years old in human years and he said with a smile "_Ok, Dad. Your on!" _

Bluey had obtained his father's Australian accent and he had a cheeky yet kind attitude.

Bunnymund nodded before saying with his eyes glaring but his smile shown great excitement "_One. Two. Three!" _

Once the Easter bunny said Three, both bunnies hopped as fast as they could to the house.

Bunnymund traveled underground. He was hopping as fast as his legs would carry him but when he got back up to the surface, he saw Bluey with a cheeky grin on his face while tapping his foot and Bluey said "_Took youse long enough." _

Bunnymund rolled his eyes with a smile on his muzzle before jumping out of the hole he had made in the ground before walking towards his son and giving him a noogie to make Bluey laugh.

But Bluey looked up at the blue sky and he saw a few colourful waves of light.

"_Daddy?,"_ Bluey asked his dad to grab his attention before pointing up to the sky_ "What are those?"_

Bunnymund looked up and he recognised those lights right away. Thats the signal of the Guardians!

Bunnymund didnt know what to do! The Easter eggs had gone away on their Easter maternity leave (the eggs could be rather stupid sometimes and the thought they could have children) so they couldn't look after Bluey.

Bluey couldn't just stay and look after himself so there was only one option. Bring Bluey with him to the North pole and risk him being seen.

Bunnymund gulped before thumping his foot on the ground twice before a hole opened.

"_Get on my back, Son." _ordered Bunnymund with a slight dark tone in his Australian accent.

Bluey done as he was told and jumped upon his father's back before Bunnymund jumped inside the hole before running on all fours towards the North pole but he was dreading his son being discovered.

After jumping up out of the hole in the halls of Santa's workshop, he placed Bluey in a dark corner.

"_Stay 'ere." _instructed Bunnymund in a gentle tone while petting a shaking and frightend Bluey on top of the head "_I'll be right back." _

With that Bunny left and opened the door of the workshop to meet with the other Gaurdians.

Bluey shrank down and curled up into a ball in the shadowed area before letting out uncontrolable sniffles and sobs.

But when Jack Frost was just about to walk inside North's workshop, he had heard the sobbing and listened carefully before looking into the shadowed area.

Jack couldn't see much but he did know that a child was hidden in the shadows.

When Jack tried to comfort the crying boy, Bluey swiftly backed away and was now shaking like a leaf.

"_C'mon. It's ok." _said Jack Frost with a soft smile as he held a hand out.

Bluey really wanted the comfort the older boy was willing to give but he was still wary but he found himself slowly striding forward on all fours.

After moments Bluey came out of the shadows that were hiding his identity and leaped into Jack Frost's arms and hugging him.

Jack Frost didn't expect that the child was in fact a Pooka child. He was told that Bunnymund was the only and last Pooka on Earth.

But that didn't matter now. The only thing that did matter to the boy was comforting the frightened bunny boy.

"_Shhhh...It's ok, Little guy. I'm here." _Soothed Jack while the young Bunny put his arms around Jack frost's neck and Jack patted Bluey's back.

After minutes of crying his eyes out, Bluey finally calmed down enough to talk.

"_Better?" _Inquired Jack as he looked the young Pooka in the eye and he nodded while rubbing his eyes and giving a small sniffle.

"_I'm Jack. What's your name?" _Jack introduced himself while placing the young Bunny down on his feet to break the few seconds silence which filled the room.

Bluey smiled and bowed a little before saying "_My names Bluey 'Ronald' E Aster. Nice to meet ya, Mate." _

Jack Frost got up to his feet before saying "_C'mon lemme show ya 'round." _ before offering the small Pooka a hand which Bluey took before the both of them walked away.

2 hours later, Bunnymund went to pick up Bluey from the shadowed corner.

"_Bluey? C'mon. Time ta go-" _Bunny looked at the corner but to his utter fright, Blue wasn't there anymore "_Home..."_

Bunnymund went at full speed while running on all fours while searching but when he reached the secret empty room, he saw a sight which horrified him to the core.

He saw Jack Frost playing with Bluey.

Jack noticed Bunnmund's presence and stood up while a scared child bunny hid behind Jack's leg.

"_Well look who finally shown up." _said Jack as he walked over to Bunnymund with a smirk on his face.

Bunnymund quickly whipped out his Boomerangs before looking down at his son with a angry expression on his face, making Bluey shy away further and he walked towards Jack who had his staff at the ready.

Jack asked while staring Bunnymund down "_Why did you leave your son in a dark corner?" _

Bunny seethed while his ears went behind his head "_I have my reasons, Frost!" _

It quickly turned from angry demands to a rivalry fight between 2 immortals.

Bluey hid behind a table which was the only thing in the room other then steel and metal.

After minutes of pointless fighting, both Bunny and Jack calmed the fight down and Jack asked as slowly and calmly as he could while panting "_Bunny?...Why did you leave Bluey in that corner?" _

Bunnymund sighed. He knew that Jack knew enough already so it would be pointless to just keep him in the dark.

"_I left him there because I knew that if I didn't then I would put Bluey in danger because the other Guardians would see im'."_ Confessed Bunnymund with a sigh.

Jack tilted his head and asked "_Why cant the others see him?" _

Bluey poked his head out of his hiding place to look and Bunnymund explained while hanging his head

"_Theres this law saying that Guardians cannot have their own kids and if they do have kids, Santa will banish the child to live somewhere random no matter how harsh the location." _

Jack Frost covered his mouth in shock. He had never thought that Santa could he that harsh. Why would he do that?_  
_

"_B-but why didn't you leave the kid with his mom. She could've kept him safe while you went here!" _stammered Jack.

Bunnymund sighed and said "_I would've done that but..." _the Pooka gulped and then Bluey came out and asked while walking beside him and looking up at him "_What is it, daddy?" _

Bunnymund sighed and explained "_A little more then a few years ago, I had met this georgeous female Pooka bunny named Bethany. She was the last one of my kind other then me so we decided to try and save our species so then Bluey came along." _

Bunnymund smiled as he remembered the day Bluey was born but then his smile faded as he continued. "_But that same night, a fire struck our home and I had told Bethany to go hide with our baby while I went to see what was goin on." _

Bluey clutched his father's leg tightly and Bunnymund's eyes turned into slits and his voice turned ever darker "_When I went outside, I had saw Pitch! I tried to stop him with my egg bombs and Boomerangs but I was no match for Pitch so he wiped me out like I was just a fly. But when I woken up. I found that my home was destroyed, my wife had been murdered and Pitch was about to do the exact same thing with my son!"_

Bunnymund's voice was about to break and tears were starting to fall "_I just quickly kicked Pitch in the face but he dropped Bluey so I just picked him up and ran while the eggs stalled 'em. I have been hiding ever since."_

__Bunnymund quickly wiped his eyes and stormed towards Jack who was backing away "_But now ya know of mine and my son's pain so I need youse to do me a favor." _

__Jack nodded before Bunnymund asked "_Can ya please babysit my son?" _

__Jack Frost nodded with a smile, knowing that they were taking a right step into their rivalry relationship but then Bunnymund quickly whipped his Boomerang near Jack's neck and he threatened with his expression angry "_But you must promise absolute secrecy. If you dare blab about my son to anyone...You and I will get into it." _

__Jack nodded with a smile while pushing the Boomerang away from his neck "_You have my word." _

__Bunnymund nodded before gently picking up his son whom had fallen asleep by his very big feet and Bunny tapped the ground with his foot before a hole opened up and Bunnymund jumped inside.

Bunny nor Jack hadn't said a word for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thought this chapter should be important to the story! But from then on it shall be important since I am keeping the rest of it as a surprise but I will tell you this. Bluey grows into a 12 year old.**

**Stay tuned and I shall try and update tommorow!**


	4. Bunnymund's pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 4._**

* * *

That night, Bunnymund was fast asleep and he was twisting and turning in the bed but he wasn't having a dream. No. He was having a nightmare of what had happened all those years ago.

Bunnymund was talking to Bethany, a pink Pooka bunny who wore a blue flower in her ear and she had slightly longer fur of hair but other then that she looked quite like her husband, who held a crying baby bunny whom was wrapped up in blue blankets and fire was burning on curtain bits of the house.

"_Bethany. I am asking youse to go hide while I take care of this." _Said Bunnymund with a reasurring tone of voice and smile.

Bethany wasn't buying it though and she looked at Bunnymund with tearful eyes "_But..W-what about you? What if you get killed, Bunnymund?" _she asked.

Bunnymund kissed his wife on the forehead and then he rubbed the head of the blankets containing the new born bunny before hopping off and he exclaimed over his shoulder "_Everything'll be fine. I promise!" _

With that Bunnymund had bounced out of the house and he saw Pitch hovering above a black cloud and many of his nightmares were behind him.

"_Well, Well. Looks like a rabbit has came out of his hole." _sneered Pitch with an evil smile.

Bunnymund growled and stood his ground before snarling "_Pitch! What are youse doing 'ere?!" _

Pitch answered with an evil cackle "_Why, I just came to give your family my blessing...Of fear that is." _

Bunnymund's eyes widened for a split moment before they narrowed dangerously and he charged at the Boogyman while shouting "_STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" _

But before Bunnymund could even lay a paw on Pitch, a bunch of nightmares had attacked Bunnymund and pinned him down.

No matter how hard the Guardian of hope struggled, he couldn't break free and the fire of the house was getting worse and the smoke was poisoning the night skies but suddenly Pitch came forward but he smacked Bunnymund across the face and he slipped unconscious.

When Bunnymund woken up, he had a major headache and his vision was blurry but when it cleared, Bunny saw Bethany on the floor.

"_Bethany!" _ gasped Bunnymund as he crawled to his wife as fast as he could but when he got a closer look of her, he saw that Bethany wasn't breathing and she had a bleeding stab wound.

Suddenly, Bunnymund heard some high pitched crying coming from behind him. He knew that Pitch was holding the crying baby bunny in his arms and he didn't even need to turn around.

"_Isn't it adorable when babies are frightened?"_ asked Pitch as he held the new born Bluey in his arms._  
_

Bunnymund didn't turn around but he was seething dangerously and deep angered.

"_Now. That's your wife finished, now I just need to end your child and-" _

But Pitch didn't get to continue as Bunnymund had pounced on him and grabbed on to Pitch's black shirt but Pitch didn't seem one bit scared.

"_Lay one fur piece on my son and I shall rip you to shreds..."_ threatened Bunny with a harsh whisper.

But Pitch just threw the screaming child but Bunnymund lept off of Pitch, did a flip as Baby Bluey was caught and Bunny landed with a face full of rage and fury as he looked back at Pitch.

Bunnymund got up from his crouched posture before holding the screaming child in his own arms before Bunny quickly whipped out one of his boomerangs with one hand while the other held Bluey and Bunnymund threw the Boomerang and it hit Pitch in the stomach but as Pitch was about to send his army towards the two, the army of eggs jumped on Pitch and this allowed Bunny and the screaming new born to escape.

After watching from a few miles, Bunnymund returned as soon as he knew that Pitch had disappeared and he quickly hopped towards his wife whom was now barely alive.

Bethany coughed before looking up at her husband "_B-Bunnymund..." _ Bethany said weakly.

Bunnymund gripped hold of his wife's paw quickly before Bethany whispered "_I need you to take care of our son..." _

Bunnymund sniffled "_But you'll 'elp m-me, right? You'll 'elp me cause your gonna be ok?" _

Bethany sighed weakly "_Bunny. You and I both know that isn't true." _

Bunny kept tears from falling and nodded. Excepting the fact that Bethany wasn't going to be with him._  
_

"_I'll always love you, Bunny. You and our baby...Promise me you'll look after him?" _

Bethany asked while looking up at her husband and then Bunnymund sighed

"_I-I'll try..." _

Bethany gently took Bunnymund's paw before kissing it and then with one final breath she fell into her permanent sleep.

Bunnymund quickly woken himself up with a scream.

A panting Easter bunny found that his fur was covered in sweat before he had a long think and he decided to get out of bed.

Bunnymund thumped his left foot twice and his right foot once before a hole full of ivy opened up in the ground and Bunnymund had jumped down into it.

Bunnymund went inside and he turned on a lantern which had been hanging on a peg which was on the entrance of the caverns before he walked forwards and he was looking at the very old cave.

After a minute or two of walking, Bunnymund had found what he had been looking for and he saw the chamber of Bethany E Aster.

There were many pictures, there were many flowers, there were quite a few carrots but in the very middle of them all was a brown polished oak coffin with a very special picture.

The picture had shown Bunnymund and Bethany in the Warren while holding paws and while standing underneath a flower decorated arch. Bunny was wearing a black bow tie with the fur on top of his head nicely combed while Bethany was wearing a tiara with a veil attached to it and the both of them were smiling.

Yes. This was their wedding day.

Bunnymund stroked his wife's coffin before saying "_I'm sorry, Bethany. I tried to keep our son safe from the other Guardians but Frost had discovered him..." _

After moments of silence Bunnymund continued "_There ain't a day that goes by that I wish that there was something else I could've done to save ya."_

__Bunnymund felt a few more tears roll down his eyes before he sighed and he asked "_How and why did youse come out of your hidin place?" _

__With that Bunnymund bent down and kissed the coffin before sadly walking away and back up to his bed room.

* * *

**Yeah. This is what happened to Bunnymund's wife. The reason why he doesn't like being called Bunny because Bethany used to call him Bunny as a nick name. Or at least how I would put it...**


	5. Discovering the power within

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 5._**

* * *

Just over a year later, Bluey and Jack Frost were having their own private snowball fight in the snow covered meadows.

Bluey was now 12 years old in human years and he had pretty much learned every aspect about fun. He had learned how to have a snowball fight, he had learned about bob sleighing and he had learned about ice skating but he was still learning a lot more from his father.

But Jack thought that maybe it was time for Bluey to meet other children of his age.

Both Bluey (whom was almost the same height as Jack) and Jack were walking towards the nearest snowball fight which had involved 10 kids on each team.

Bluey gulped and asked Jack Frost nervously "_Uh, Jack? What are we doin 'ere?"_

Jack answered while shoving his hands into his pocket "_I think you're ready for a team snowball fight, Easter Joey." _(Authors's note: Since Jack calls Bunnymund the Easter kangaroo, why not call Bluey?)

Bluey gulped. He hadn't been around actual human kids before but if he wanted to make a great first impression, now was the time.

Jack instructed "_Just suck in your breath and you'll be fine." _

Bluey did as he was told and sucked in his breath but he was turning blue and it wasn't his normal blue and also he looked like he was about to faint after a few moments.

Jack Frost saw the mistake in which he had said "_No, no. Breathe!" _Bluey then exhaled and panted before Jack said while rubbing the back of his head "_Sorry. I should've worded that a little more specific.." _

Then Bluey and Jack walked down where the snow ball fight was being held while dodging snowballs.

Jack gently shoved Bluey by the shoulder before the two of them met the team on the right and Jamie (the boy in the movie clip: He sees us) exclaimed "_Jack! What are you doing here?" _

Bluey gulped nervously as Jack explained while gesturing to his rabbit friend "_My friend here is very good at snowball fights but he hasn't played with anyone else other then me so can ya please take him in?" __  
_

Jamie thought about it before looking to his team mates who all nodded and Jamie said with a smile "_Sure!" _

"_Great!" _exclaimed Jack as quickly flew over to the opposite team and hid behind their fortress which looked a little more impressive then Jamie's team.

Bluey gulped and crouched behind the fortress and beside Jamie and Jamie noticed the worried and nervous look on the Bunny's muzzle before asking with slight concern "_Hey. You ok?" _

Bluey nodded and admitted with a fake smile "_Yeah. Just I have butterflies in my belly, Mate. Nothin to worry 'bout." _

Jamie reasurred while putting a hand on the blue rabbit's shoulder "_Don't be worried. Besides even if we lose you can't give up." _

Bluey looked down in deep thought for a moment before looking back at Jamie and his team mates with a determined smile and a thumbs up before the game started.

It was Bluey who made the first snowball and he threw it at quite a few people but he still let his team mates play.

But as Bluey was about to throw a snowball, he felt a powerful serge in his body which was raging from his feet to the tip of his ears and as soon as the snowball was thrown, a turquoise light emanated from the young bunny's hand and when the snowball hit the enemy, a flower poked out of the melting snowball and the boy threw the snow ball to the ground and quite a couple of flowers poked out of the ground.

Bluey then needed to release all of that power so he closed his eyes and within moments, a wave of orange and turquoise melted the snow and replaced it with just plain grass and many none before seen flowers and daffodils and other spring flowers.

After the power was released, Bluey panted and he bent down and he touched his legs.

But everyone was staring at Bluey with wide eyes and Jack Frost knew that he had to get Bluey out of there before he was laughed at but before he could even move, the children had cheered.

Bluey looked up with surprise in his eyes and Jack and himself looked at each other while shrugging, not knowing what was going on but they had both decided to go with it.

Back at the Warren however, Bunny and Bluey stood face to face. One with an angry expression and the other with a slight nervous expression.

Bunnymund had his arms folded and he was thumping his left foot on the ground patiently while Bluey had his arms behind his back and he was facing the ground, not wanting to look his father in the eye.

"_Bluey...Lemme see if I got this story right. You were playing with Jack and a few kids in the snow but as you were about to throw a snowball, you caused all the snow to melt and to replace it with flowers instead." _Bunnymund tilted his head a little "_Is that right?" _

Bluey nodded, still not daring in looking his angry father in the eyes.

Bunnymund took a step back before stammering "_All I can say is...That...well that...is.." _

Bluey shut his eyes tightly expecting and awaiting his fate of punishment but Bunnymund smiled widely as he exclaimed

"_FANTASTIC!" _ Bluey looked up at Bunnymund as if he was crazy and then Bunnymund scooped up his son before twirling him around while laughing joyously.

Bluey didn't get it but he decided to bathe in the praise he was getting before he said anything which had changed this mood.

After half an hour, Bunnymund had stopped celebrating and said determinedly while holding his son by the wrists "_Now I think I'll need ta train youse how to use your powers."_

Bluey nodded in agreement and there began a life of training but there still was a Unbreakable bond between the two but what if it just may be broken in a few more years?

* * *

**Alright! I had this idea. Why don't I do just 2 chapters a day? I know I have been doing that anyway but I need to ask what you think.**

**I think you already know that now Bluey will be a teenager and that's going to be when it really begins.**

**Please leave kind reviews, everybody! Thank you!**


	6. Bluey runs away

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 6._**

* * *

Just outside the Warren in the canyons, you could hear a bird screeching like an Egle but when the bird came out, you could see that it was no Eagle. It was only a green bird with one foot, it had 4 wings and it had an Egles head and beak but it was carrying a bunny.

The bunny was five feet tall, he had Spring markings on his back, he had very bushy chest fur, he was a darkish blue colour, he had ruffled fur on the side of his face, he had long ears, he wore a belt with leather pockets on his waist along with copper bracelets on his wrists, and instead of the edges of his feet and paws being white, they were a lighter sky blue.

This was Bluey all grown up.

Bluey now had this trouble making but rare kind hearted personality and he still had a strong Australian accent but his voice was a little softer then his fathers (kind of like actor: Elijah wood).

Bluey was doing loopy loops while screaming "_WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

As Bluey was riding home, he crash landed on top of his dad for the 15th time this week.

After a year of training, Bluey had finally mastered his ability to control plant life and he only used it when it was winter and the plant life were hidden in the snow.

It was also Bluey's 17th birthday in Pooka year and this year, Bunnymund had planned something special for him.

Bluey really wanted to become a guardian along with Santa, Tooth fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost but Bunnymund had never told Bluey that he too was a guardian and even though that going to see the guardians wasn't the surprise, Bunnymund had hoped that Bluey would like his present.

After Bluey got off of his dad, Bunnymund gave Bluey a hug before saying "_Happy birthday, Son!"_

Bluey returned the hug with a smile and the teenaged bunny asked while jumping up and down very quickly and excitedly "_So what am I gonna get for my birthday?" _

Bunnymund shoved Bluey into the house before revealing the inside to be decorated with balloons and just hanging over the banister was a sign saying "Happy 17th."

Bluey rolled his eyes a little. It was like this every year but Bluey decided to be nice because his father works hard doing these things.

Bunnymund hopped away on all fours upstairs while Bluey sat on the couch. Thinking about what his father had got him this year.

Bunny had got him a Gaurdians tee shirt last year which made him quite happy and he wore it a lot but he had to question why his dad was on the shirt and Bunnymund just told him that "when he was begging, he accidently got snapped in there."

Bluey didn't believe it but this was the only thing to believe out of that mystery.

Bunnymund returned to the living room while holding a small box with a blue ribbon, snapping Bluey out of his thoughts.

A proud smile was on Bunnymund's muzzle before he passed it to Bluey and the elder Pooka said with pride "_I hope this is what youse wanted and I hope you'd like it." _

Bluey smiled a little wider and he quickly took of the bow and placed it beside him on the old cream couch before he took of the lid off the yellow box and inside there was a watch with the Gaurdians on it but again his father was there. Why was this?

Bluey's smile faded. He really wanted to go and meet the guardians himself but for some reason, his father wouldnt get a pass. The eggs could get one for just a flower but Bluey couldn't get one since his father would just shove him away.

Bunnymund noticed his son's sudden quietness and he asked with concern "_You don't like it?" _

Bluey again snapped out of his thoughts and then gave his father a fake smile and he said "_I like it! I like it! I totally do. But I had been waiting for years now to actually see the guardians in person." _

Bunnymund gulped in fear. Why would his son want to see the guardians.

Bluey now gave his father a slightly angry look as he pointed to his watch "_And why are you with the guardians!?" _Bluey demanded.

Bunnymund didn't answer but the two had a stare down while growling at each other.

After losing the fight, Bunnymund hung his head and confessed "_It's because I am a guardian..." _

Bluey's hazel eyes turned wide for a moment before narrowing into slits and then he poked his father angrily in the chest "_YOU were a guardian this WHOLE time and you never told me!? You just lied to me this whole time, is that it!?" _

Bunnymund shot back while shoving his face into Bluey's "_I was trying to protect you!" _

Bluey snapped "_From what!? My dreams? My past?" _

Bunnymund yelled while stomping his foot "_I WAS TRYIN TO PROTECT YOUSE FROM THE OTHER GUARDIANS!"_

__Bunnymund taken a deep breath before facing away from his son and saying "_This discussion is over. Go to your room..."_ With that Bluey ran upstairs before slamming the door to his bed room and storming to his bed.

Bluey's bedroom had blue painted walls and the floor was wooden and in the middle there was a oak made bed with a thick lavender blanket.

Bluey kicked and bashed the door with his side in rage before slumping down on his bed.

But downstairs, Bunnymund was cleaning up after the party and he had a crazy thought. What if he talked to the other guardians to remove the law?

It may have been crazy but he didn't want to tell his son the truth of why he hidden him since Bunny had already revealed too much right now.

That night though, Bluey woken up and risen out of his bed before he packed his brown leather back pack, stole one of his father's boomeranges but as he was about to get down the stairs, he heard a squeak. After looking down, Bluey saw one of the Easter eggs standing up and squeaking quietly yet firmly.

Bluey bent down and petted the eggs top gently and he said in a whisper "_C'mon 'Lil egg I need youse to keep this a secret. I will not find my destiny cooped up in this house." _

__The egg was still unsure but it stepped aside and Bluey walked into his father's room just before quietly tip toeing towards Bunnymund's sleeping and loudly snoring body before Bluey kissed his father on the forehead before silently walking down the stairs and closing the door behind him.

After walking a few miles from his house, he took one last look at it before thumping his foot 3 times on the ground and a hole opened and then Bluey jumped inside and raced through the hole leading to the unknown.

But Pitch had saw this on a television screen and he had ordered his nightmares "_Get the bunny. I have a special something in mind for him..." _

__5 Nightmares had left before Pitch looked up to the sky and cackled evilly thoughout the thunder and lightning which hailed throughout his Lair.


	7. Bluey meets Pitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 7._**

* * *

The sun was blazing and the sand was boiling.

Bluey had been traveling in the dessert for half an hour and it was now morning and what was worse is that he drank all the water all in one go due to the huge heat wave.

Bluey was sweating so much that his fur was leaking sweat on every step he took and everyone the 17 year old took just felt weaker and weaker.

Now it had been 4 hours since he had left home and Bluey was just about ready to collapse.

The Bunny was just on the brink of heat stroke before he heard something. The sound sounded like horse neighs and butterfly wings and Bluey even saw something in the distance.

At first the Pooka had thought that he was hallucinating but after some blinking he ejusted his eye sight but he then realised that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. This was real and whatever they were, they were heading right for him.

Bluey quickly picked up the pace before running away on all fours and he accidently dropped his back pack but he forgotten about his exhaustion and fainted.

Having the strength to take one more look, Bluey saw that he was being carried away before blacking out.

After feeling some chills and coldness in his fur, Bluey weakly opened his hazel eyes to see that he was in a bed but it wasn't a bed that reminded him of the one back home though. It was a black bed, with black bars with sharp points, black covers and black pillows.

Bluey also noticed that there were a lot of fans surrounding him and blowing his fur to cool him down.

After regaining most of his eye sight, the 17 year old Pooka bunny noticed that he room he was in was a dark grey colour while the floor had dark black carpets on the floor.

Suddenly a figure appeared and walked into the room with a trail of black smoke trailing behind him.

The figure wore a black cloak, he had pale grey skin, he had black spikey hair which was sticking up, his teeth seemed to resembled those of a small dog and he had this creepy look about him but to Bluey, he seemed vaguely familiar.

"_Why, hello." _the man said with his voice full of trickery.

Bluey wanted to so badly run away but he was still too weak.

The creepy man walked towards him before petting him but Bluey felt this bad essence around him so he pulled his head away.

Pitch smiled a little more but it was a little more evil. He would've expected the bunny to be angry at him if he remembered what had happened all those years ago but he was scared of him instead meaning that he very vaguely remembered which was just what the Boogyman was hoping for.

"_Where am I?" _Bluey asked while trying not to shake like a leaf but he was failing miserably.

Pitch gave him an evil smile and answered "_My names Boogy the Boogyman." _

Pitch didn't say his real name incase Bluey suddenly remembered who he was and the fact that he killed his mother.

Pitch said in a fake soft tone "_I am the one who saved you from heat stroke and you should take about another hour to heal completely." _

Pitch began to walk out of the room "_Meet me in the main room when you are healed and then I'll tell you of what happened all those years ago." __  
_

Then Pitch walked out of the room and two nightmares stood guard by the door which was open so Bluey could see. Bluey still didn't feel that this man was trust worthy but he was kind enough to cool him off and keep him hydrated so perhaps he should do what he says for now. But the rabbit had to wonder. What did he know about his origin?

An hour later, Bluey had indeed healed and was able to stand up but he still needed support so he used a stick he had found in the corner of the room and walked towards the room where Boogy was waiting for him. The room was a huge dark cavern and it was also a cross between these caverns and a graveyard.

Once Bluey was a few Cente metres behind the Boogyman, Pitch said while not looking at Bluey and to a picture of him with his daughter Kathrine "_I know how it feels to lose someone you most dear." _

Bluey tilted his head to the side while cocking his eye brow and asked "_What are youse talking 'bout?" _

Pitch turned to Bluey with a slight bit of false sadness_ "Hasn't your father told you of what happened all those years ago with your mother?" _

Bluey's expression turned from confused to sadness "_Yeah...A guy named Pitch murdered her and almost murdered me." _

Pitch shook his head with a fake sigh before saying "_Your father lied. He had gotten into a fight with your beloved mother just after you were born and he lashed out at her but he decided to keep you locked away so he could hide his evidence." _

Bluey took a step back, not believing what Boogy said. Yes his father could be a little high tempered but not so much that he would actually hurt or even kill someone!

Bluey shook his head while trying to fight back tears "_N-no...That ain't true." _

Pitch nodded with false sympathy before holding out welcoming arms and Bluey hopped towards Pitch before hugging him while letting sobs escapebut Pitch was smiling evilly because now all he needed to do was to make Bluey the captain of the guards and turn son against father.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter but in the next chapter Bunnymund has to actually confess about his son to everyone else and beg them to help find his son but he discovers the most disappointing fact he ever heard of.**

**I'll try and update soon.**


	8. Help from the Guardians

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 8._**

* * *

Bunnymund had just gotten out of bed and walked towards Bluey's room. After thinking about it, Parhaps it would be safe to show Bluey the guardians.

Bunnymund went to his son's closed door before knocking in and calling "_Bluey...," _

There was no reply but Bunnymund continued "_I have done some thinkin and I thought that I can show youse what it is the guardians do and to introduce you to em." _

There was still no reply and Bunnymund was starting to worry and he knocked a little louder "_Bluey? Ya in there?" _he called out louder with concern.

There was still silence and Bunnymund now bashed his body against the door to knock it down and it took 10 bashes until the door came down and Bunnymund rushed in and what he saw made his heart stop.

The bed was empty, the window was open, a lot of stuff along with his back pack was gone and there was a note on the pillow.

Bunnymund slowly walked to the bed, picked up the note and read it.

"_Dear: Father..." _it read "_By the time you'll get this I'll be long gone. I ran away because I just can't spend the rest of my life cooped up in this house."_

Bunnymund gulped and his heart beated faster and faster.

"_I know I have a destiny but you keep on interfering although I know you just wanna protect me but I just need to up and Adam out there to find it."_

Bunnymund kept reading although he really wanted to stop but he couldn't.

"_I shall try and visit youse but I don't think you'll see my face for a long time. Lots of love ~Bluey."_

Bunnymund couldn't hold it in anymore so he quickly thumped the ground where a hole opened and Bunnymund jumped inside before running on all fours towards the North pole.

At the North pole, Santa clause (otherwise known to the other Gaurdians as North) was just eating white chocolate chip cookies while sitting on his favourite leather chair.

North had been like this ever since this morning since he was doing some cheering of the latest victory of the Guardians but he had never expected what had came up next.

A hole suddenly opened up in the middle of the room and Bunnymund jumped out of it and he had a look of sadness desperation.

North was now concerned for the Easter bunny and then Bunnymund leapt on to North and grabbed his red jacket.

"_North?" _Bunny begged "_I'm beggin youse to go get the guardians, Please!" _

North looked Bunnymund in the eyes to see that they were filled to the brim with worry and sadness. North nodded before firing out the signal of the guardians.

After Jack Frost, Sandy (Sandman), and Tooth (Tooth fairy) arrived, North gone down to business before announcing "_The reason why we are here is because Bunny has something to say." _

Santa passed the microphone he was holding to Bunnymund who gulped before confessing "_I have a confession to make..." _

Jack knew what it was he was going to say although he found Bunnymund very crazy in doing it.

"_Years ago, Bethany had a child and believe it or not but..." _ Bunnymund swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat "_I am the father..." _

Everyone but Jack gasped in disbelief before Bunnymund continued "_I had to keep him a secret from youse because I knew what North would do to em and I couldn't let that happen." _

North asked in his thick russian accent while cocking an eye brow "_What are you talking about?" _

Bunnymund confessed while dropping his ears behind his head and hanging his head "_I broke the law..." _

North and everyone else (other then Jack) laughed loudly and this confused Bunnymund on a number of levels. He was supposed to get the boot for this or maybe exiled.

"_Didn't you hear?" _Tooth asked excitedly "_North removed that law because Mrs Clause is pregnant!_"_  
_

Bunny and Jack's jaws just flew open and shock override their expressions.

Bunnymund shook his head to shake the shock away before he asked "_When did this happen?" _

Santa answered "_8 months!"_

Bunnymund gasped. Had he really kept Bluey a secret from the Gaurdians for nothing!? Bunny demanded while pointing an accusing finger and he was storming towards North "_WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN TOLD ANY OF THIS!?" _

North asked while looking at the rabbit with confusion "_Didn't the elves tell you?" _

Bunnymund said with a angry smile before turning and walking towards the factory "_Excuse me while I go and kill some Elves..." _

Jack shouted while waving his arms about "_Woah, Woah, Woah! Aren't we forgetting the big emergency?" _

Bunnymund quickly bounced to the microphone and said "_Anyways...Bluey ran away from home and I can't find em without help..." _

Jack added "_He may be an old, giant and bossy rodent-" _

Bunnymund snapped while smacking Jack Frost at the back of the head "_HEY!"_

Jack rubbed the back of his head before continuing "_But he is great father. I mean," _

The white haired boy walked in front of the other Guardians "_He kept him safe because he was worried of what you guys would do to him and I think that is what a great dad would do." _

North smiled before saying to Bunnymund while placing a hand to the Easter bunny's shoulder "_We'll help you..." _

North then announced so everyone could hear "_W__e're going to leave first thing in the morning so we're needing to pack tonight."_

__Everyone gathered around Bunny while asking him about his son except for Jack and then Jack could've sworn that he saw Bunnymund give him a friendly smile.

Jack knew that a friendship was starting to form as he smiled back at Bunnymund.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter. What a disappointment for Bunny! Anyways, which one of you knows a good and catchy traveling song? Because in the next chapter there's going to be some traveling. You don't have to if you don't have to but it would be appreciated.**

**Also I am aiming to put up 2 chapters a day but I am very busy so I sometimes put up 1.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyways kind Reviews would be appreciated! :)**


	9. The search for Bluey begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 9._**

* * *

The very next morning, Santa, Tooth, Sandy and Jack were packing the Sleigh with their own bags of stuff they might need for the trip. Jack's bag was a purplebackpack and it may have been small but it was enchanted to contain lots, Tooth fairy's bag was a handbag which contained a lot of tooth related accessories, Santa's bag was just a red sack which was also enchanted to fit a lot of things, Bunnymund's bag was a dark brown leather suitcase decorated with Easter egg magnets and pink polka dotted bows and ribbons and Sandman's bag was a bag completely made of sand.

But they all had to wonder where Bunnymund was.

Bunnymund was curled up in a ball on the roof of Santa's workshop while looking up at the shining sun which was rising up behind the distant snow covered hills and the sky was incredibly blue but he couldn't help but see his own son in his mind and thinking about what he was doing right this moment.

Bunnymund let out a sigh before hanging his head and lowering his ears. Not at all enjoying the silence.

Suddenly Bunnymund closed his eyes remembering the day, he and Bethany met.

Bunnymund was just walking alone in the pine forest but he was remembering the day his kind had died. His parents, his friends and his childhood sweetheart.

Bunnymund had sat down on a nearby bench but he suddenly heard something in the trees.

Bunny didn't have time to even flinch before he was met with a similar head to his hanging upside down.

Bunny and whoever was in front of him screamed in unison before the other Bunny who was in front of him fell to the ground full of dirt.

Bunnymund was panting and so was she but Bunny picked himself up before helping the dirty and mud covered female Pooka. It was love at first sight.

But before Bunnymund could remember any more, a hand shook him out of his memories which annoyed him beyond all reason.

Bunny looked at the hand before meeting eye to eye of where the hand originated from. It was Jack Frost with his hood on.

Bunnymund shook his head quickly before looking back to the beautiful sunrise, nothing but silence.

Jack, however decided to break that silence "_So...Ya excited about goin?_" asked the White haired boy while taking the blue hood of his blue hoodie off his head and while crossing his legs.

Bunnymund nodded with his expression sad and his ears behind his head.

Jack figured that this was a rare occasion when Bunnymund was very sad because due to his Australian dry outback nature he doesn't get sad at all but when it came to his son it was a whole different story.

All was silent until Bunnymund said "_The last thing we did was fight..." _

Jack looked towards Bunny as the 6 foot tall bunny continued "_Bluey wanted to meet us because he was wantin to be one of the Guardians and I said no and we gotten into an argument."_

Jack continued to listen as Bunnymund closed his eyes and he wept into his paws.

"_I'm a horrible dad..." _Sobbed Bunnymund before he cried silently.

The boy was very concerned about the Easter rabbit. Never had he seen him cry. Jack patted Bunnymund's shoulder in comfort but Bunnymund didn't feel any better.

Suddenly Tooth flew up from behind the roof before announcing cheerfully and not noticing the fact that the Easter Bunny was crying "_We're ready to go!" _

Tooth escorted a still tearful Easter Bunny towards the Sleigh and Jack followed while picking up his staff which he had put down beside him after coming up.

Once everyone was onboard the sleigh, North announced while looking back to the others "_We're about to take off!" _

Everyone except for Bunnymund and Jack cheered and this worried Santa a little. Santa knew that Jack saw this as a roller coaster ride but he didn't seem to think it that way right at this moment and Bunnymund seemed sad which was very much like him since he was usually grumpy.

After slamming down the reins, the Reindeer took off and pulled the sleigh along with them.

After 5 minutes of flying through the bitter coldness of the North pole, North suggested while pointing towards the radio "_Who wants music?" _

Everyone was silent but North wasnt going to take no as an answer so he turned on the radio and it played On my Way  by Phil Collins.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way,**  
**New friends and new places to see.**  
**With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way**  
**And there's no where else that I'd rather be.**

Bunnymund sighed "_Oh no..." _before he put both his paws inside his ears to block out the song since he hated Phil Collins but everyone else loved him so this was a problem.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way**

**And I'm loving every step I take.**  
**With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way**  
**And I can't keep this smile off my face!**

As Bunny was trying his best to block out the noise everyone was singing Along to the song.

**'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again**  
**No matter what the distance between**  
**And the stories that we tell will make you smile**  
**Oh it really lifts my heart**

They were now driving passed the dessert which was Sandy's home and everyone was looking out the sides to see all the pyramids and they soon found Bluey's back pack.

**So tell 'em all I'm on my way**  
**New friends and new places to see**  
**And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more**  
**With the moon keeping watch over me**

After picking up the back pack, Bunnymund quickly scooted back to the sleigh and the search continued.

**Not the snow not the rain can change my mind**  
**The sun will come out wait and see**  
**And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart**  
**Oh, there's no where I would rather be**

The sleigh took off again before flying around in circles around the sandy desserts.

**'Cause I'm on my way now**  
**Well and truly**  
**I'm on my way now**

Bunnymund was starting to have enough of the song so he put his paws out of his ears, took two purple eggs from his bag, held both in his paws before shoving them both in his ears.

**I'm on my way now(x3)**

The Gaurdians were now driving away towards the jungles of their precious lands.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way**  
**And I just can't wait to be there**  
**With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way**  
**And nothing but good times to share**

Bunnymund couldn't help but look down into his reflection into the lake that they were flying over just before reaching the jungles and he saw his son in his reflection but after a moment, it became himself again.

**So, tell everybody I'm on my way**  
**And I just can't wait to be home**  
**With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way**  
**And nothing but good times to show**

Bunnymund quickly sat up while shaking his head, thinking that it was his imagination a moment ago but his heart knew it was real so Bunnymund's ears stood straight before he, like the others, looked forward but he was very happy that the song was almost over and that made him smile a little.

**I'm on my way**  
**Yes, I'm on my way**

They now flew off into the sunrise and continued their search to find Bluey.

* * *

Bluey however was really enjoying himself, he had learned about the power of darkness and he also found out that he could wield magic just like his hero Merlin the Wizard.

Pitch had offered Bluey a job to be captain of his guards which he found very exciting.

But Bluey still found this rather creepy and his mind was telling him to stay but his heart was telling him otherwise.

He was currently in the dining halls. A special room with a polished black tile floor, the ceiling was painted in a blood red with a chandelier hanging right in the middle, it had a big long glass table with many black hard looking chairs gathered around, and many maniquins which were wearing knights amour stood by the door and by the side of the room in a line. Nothing too fancy.

Bluey had been training on using a sword and he was practicing on a test dummy which had now been teared to shreds when suddenly his dad's Boomerang fell out of his pocket.

Hearing the object drop, Bluey looked at it with sadness. Oh how his missed his father and wanted to say sorry for yelling at him but he wasnt going to worry about that now so he quickly picked the Boomerang up and put it in his pocket before Pitch came in with his hands held behind his back.

Pitch had been wanting to use Bluey against the Gaurdians so he had to offer Bluey his choice of fate or he will have to force the rabbit.

Bluey used the sword to strike the dummy was last time so he sliced it down the dummies chest as Pitch was walking towards him.

When the Boogeyman was in front of the young teenaged Pooka, he said "_My boy. This past day I can see that you have enjoyed yourself." _

Bluey nodded with a huge grin but then Pitch said "_But now I give you a choice." _

He offered his hand "_Be my captain of the Nightmares..." _Pitch took his hand away while giving a disipointed scowl "_Or I'll keep you confined in this castle." _

Bluey gulped and asked with his expression now a confused yet rather frightend frown "_Nightmares?" _Pitch nodded before explaining "_For years now the Guardians have come out on top while I cowered at the bottom but no more!" __  
_

He looked at Bluey with a wicked smile which made the Rabbit's heart stop and his eyes widen "_But I have the one key to stop them...You." _

Bluey gulped again before saying "_Wait? What? I don't understand." _he backed away while shielding himself poorly with his paws "_I thought you were one of the Guardians."_

Pitch said evilly as a black smoke began to surround him "_My real names_ _Kozmotis Pitchiner or the real person who killed your mother!" _

__Bluey realised his mistake and decided to run for it. As he was running towards the doors, it all made sense to him. The way Pitch looked familiar. The way he talked about Nightmares! He should've figured it out sooner!

Bluey suddenly saw an open window ahead of him and he kept running on all fours while writing a letter saying "S.O.S! Held captive by Pitch! Please get my father, Gaurdians and help me because Pitch plans on doing something horrible!"

He quickly whipped out his dad's Boomerang before throwing it out of the window and he got jumped on by the nightmare creatures.

Once Bluey was out for the count, Pitch picked the teenaged Pooka before a black smoke emerged from his hand and it went from his hand and it leaked into Bluey's ear.

The Pooka growled and screamed in pain and he tried to fight whatever was invading his brain but soon the evil smoke got him and his when his eyes opened they turned from Hazel to dark red.

Pitch now had his "key".

* * *

**Thats the end for this chapter! I am sorry I haven't updated in 2 or 3 days. I have been very busy and plus when I had my spare time I had to think what I was going to write so I pretty much made this whole story up as I went along.**

**The song was On my Way by Phil Collins.**

**I shall try and upload soon.**


	10. Dance fight to the death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 10._**

* * *

It was now the afternoon and the Guardians have been flying for hours now. No signs of Bluey was seen nor heard yet but then Jack whined "_This is getting boring!"_

Everyone shot Jack a death glare before continuing driving (or Flying) and then Santa said "_Now, Now, Jack. Nobody could expect the ticket out of this to fly into us and hit one of us in the face."_

As if North was psychic, One of Bunnymund's boomerang's flew towards the Gaurdians and smacked Sandy in the face, knocking him out and forced the sleigh to land.

A few minutes later, Sandman still wasn't awake and Jack asked while facing the others "_Anyone know how to wake him up?" _

Everyone except for Bunnymund looked back to Jack Frost with a shrug and Jack asked while cocking an eyebrow "_Bunny?" _

Bunnymund said while walking over to Sandy and standing on the right side of his head "_Youse should know that there is one way to wake people up." _

Bunnymund got out a finger, shoved it in his mouth before covering it with saliva and shoving it into Sandy's ear.

Yes, Bunny was giving Sandy a wet willy.

Everyone winced at how painful that looked for Sandy and the Sandman quickly rose up with a floating explanation mark above his head.

Sandy's eyes balls looked as if they were about to pop out of his eye sockets, his facial expression was completely blank, he was shaking like a leaf and he was panting.

Everyone helped poor Sandy to his feet before Jack picked up the object which had hit Sandy in the head before noticing the note attached "_Hey, Guys! There's a note on here." _

Everyone ran towards Jack as Jack removed the note from the Boomerang and Un folded in before reading it out.

"S.O.S! Held captive by Pitch! Please get my father, Gaurdians and help me because Pitch plans on doing something horrible!"

Everyone's eyes had widened in fear. They hadn't expected the letter to say that!

Suddenly a smile widened on Jack Frost's face everyone turned to face Jack, knowing that he was planning something and then Jack said "_I suggest we pay Pitch a visit." _

North grinned widely and exclaimed while jumping up "_OH YES! Sneak in!" _

Everyone else smiled in agreement before heading underground to Pitch's lair.

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like "Damn, he fly!"**  
**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new Lafreak, yeah**  
**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out of control,**  
**It's Red Foo with the big afro**  
**In like Bruce Lee, well I got the claw, yo!**

Bunnymund jumped into the caverns with a hole in the roof while looking positively mad and black stripes were underneath his eyes. After beating the life out of the Nightmare creatures whom had came to see what the noise was, Bunnymund ran off on all fours towards the incoming army of Nightmare creature.

**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**  
**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**

Bunnymund was just running towards the computer room when he found that he was surrounded.

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
**Everybody stops and staring at me**  
**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.**

Bunnymund quickly whipped out his Boomerangs before twirling them in his fingers and throwing them to make a distraction while he was fighting with some cool dance moves.

**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**

First he did a Ultra spin on the ears before jumping back to his big feet and doing a moon walk while kicking the Nightmare's in the face then he did a head spin while kicking the creatures in the face.

**When I'm at the bar, security just can't fight them off**  
**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks - what?**  
**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

Bunnymund suddenly stopped spinning and jumped before landing on his paws and walking backwards on them but this allowed him to fight with his very big feet. He kicked lots of creatures and more were coming!

**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**  
**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced - watch!**

Bunnymund of course jumped back to his feet, his boomerangs returned to him, his eyes narrowed and he had a devilish grin.

**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**  
**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**

Bunnymund suddenly spun around while on his feet but he was throwing eggs while he was spinning so exploding eggs were flying all over the place and hitting the Nightmare creatures and knocking them out.

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
**Everybody stops and staring at me**  
**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.**

After Bunnymund stopped spinning he did a double backflip and he landed on his head before doing a head spin and again throwing his Boomerangs.

**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**

Even tough Bunny had done a lot of spinning, he wasn't sick because he may have made Australia but he also created dance! Bunnymund pulled a Nightmare creature forwards before head butting him and he quickly looked at the last remaining Creatures whom were backing away slowly.

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah...(x3)**

After grabbing one of the Nightmare creature's hooves he pulled it towards him before using it as a tango partner but Bunnymund was doing it rather violently (kind of like Ice age 3 between Scrat and Scratte). He kicked the Creature in the face, pulled it in for a head but, stomping on its foot and kicking it in the place where it hurts but he still danced gracefully.

**Im sexy and i know it**

Bunnymund smiled before break dancing and then he did a back flip and he pulled both of the remaining Nightmare creatures and banged both of their heads together.

**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**  
**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
**I work out**

With that, Bunnymund did a cartwheel towards the computer room before he landed on his knee and ran to the computer.

**IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!**

Bunnymund looked at the others who all had slack jaws and wide eyes and Bunnymund shrugged "_What? Don't you dance?" _

Everyone nodded and Jack commented "_I think ya may just compete with Michel Jackson!" _

Bunnymund nodded while saying "_thank you but it's nothin really_..."

Tooth exclaimed while flying towards him "_But We don't know anyone else who could do amazing dance moves and fight at the same time!"_

Bunnymund gave a wave of the paw before looking up at the giant computer screen and typing up something on the keyboard while everyone gathered around him.

After a minute of searching up security filming, Bunnymund had found a film shot of Bluey running through the halls, throwing the boomerang out the window, getting caught by the Nightmare creatures and Pitch putting evil enchanted black smoke into Bluey's ear.

The Guardians gasped knowing what Pitch had done. He had put smoke in Bluey's mind to turn him evil and to obey his every command.

Bunnymund was the worst effected by this and his ears hid behind his head before he looked to the floor in sadness and North said as he comforted Bunnymund "_Don't worry, it usually takes a long while for the smoke to completely take effect so we can still save him." _

Bunnymund looked to North "_How long?"_

North's facial expression was blank and he said "_Until midnight."_

Sandy looked at his watch before pointing at the time on his watch which read "6:30."

Everyone knew that they had plenty of time but Bunnymund couldn't help but worry. Where was Bluey? Truly he didn't know but his gut was telling him that he wasn't too far away.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter. So now the Gaurdians have until midnight to find Bluey and restore him to normal but Pitch's plan doesn't end there. You'll find out what it is very soon.**

**The song was "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, guys! **


	11. Bluey and Pitch's revenge planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 11._**

* * *

Bluey and Pitch stood on a very long and big wall. But this however wasnt just a normal wall. It was the Great wall of china! The sky was orange and Pitch held a Medieval sword while Bluey held a Samurai sword.

Bluey's hazel eyes had now turned into a deep dark shade of red and now pitch black smoke surrounded the bunny and he had the power of super speed.

Pitch and Bluey both bowed before Pitch had taken out his sword and Bluey sped forwards while the both of them now were doing sword combat.

After resisting most of the Teenaged Pooka's swipes of the sword, Pitch was now at the edge of the Great wall and he looked at Bluey with an evil smile "_You are ready my boy." _Pitch said with an evil smile while looking at the panting yet mist covered Bunny.

Bluey smiled evilly before giving him a bow "_Thank you, My lord..." _

Pitch was loving this treatment. For once he was being treated as a king!

Pitch wrapped his arm around Bluey's shoulder before asking "_How would you like to get revenge?" _

Bluey smiled evilly before saying in a cold deep voice "_I'd love to get revenge on my Dad, Mate." _

Pitch and Bluey smiled at each other, knowing that they had an agreement and they both vanished under the cover of a black mist.

They were now inside Big Ben in London and Pitch said as he gave his new sidekick a nod "_You know what to do..." _

Bluey nodded with an evil smirk on his muzzle before he jumped up and decided to block all of the cogs that were running but while the Bunny was doing as ordered, Pitch's evil mind was at work.

His true plan is to destroy the toughest of the Gaurdians. The Easter Bunny! He was planning that he could use Bluey to fight Bunnymund. Father fight against son.

If Bluey had won and killed his father, then that would weaken the Gaurdians by 10 times leaving: Sandman, Tooth fairy, Santa and Jack Frost. All too distracted by fighting his many waves of Minions.

But if Bunnymund had won then...He shall make Bunnymund the last of his kind once again or, even better, put an end to Pooka kind once and for all!

After Bluey had finished stopping Big Ben from working, he jumped down on his knee before staring at his master with his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the inside of the infamous clock tower. Yes everything for the battle of the century was ready...

* * *

Meanwhile with the Gaurdians, It was now getting towards the sunset and everyone was getting their naps all except for Bunnymund whom was sitting upon a log in the hills where the sleigh had landed and his green eyes were completely fixed upon the sun which was falling very slowly behind the distant hills.

Bunny let his eyes close again so he could continue his memory of which Jack had so rudely interrupted.

xxxxx

He and Bethany were in the Warren, standing near a small pond where many fish were swimming passed as fast as Ferraris (the race cars).

"_Please?..." _ Bethany pleaded for the 5th time which seemed like the 10 millionth time in the past 5 minutes.

Bunnymund shook his head with in embarrassed smile "_Nah. Sorry, Beth!" _

Bethany asked with a giggle "_Why don't you wanna sing? It ain't going to kill ya!" _

Bunnymund rolled his eyes while still smiling "_Uhh I haven't sung since the other Pooka's perished." _

Bethany turned away from Bunnymund before saying tauntingly "_I bet you are just scared." _

Bunnymund felt pretended to be hurt and he dramatically put his paw over his chest "_Oh that really hurts, Beth!" _

Bethany poked her Mate on the chest fur "_Oh yeah?" _challenged Bethany with a daring smile "_Sing to me if ya wanna prove that ya ain't a chicken!"_

Bunnymund of course took the bait and took out his 3 century old guitar before sitting down on a rock and he sang while strumming it

"_I walked across...An empty land...I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..." _

Bethany sat in Front of her mate with a smile on her muzzle and Bunnymund was also smiling.

"_I felt the Earth...Beneath my feet...sat by the river and it made me complete..."_

Bunnymund jumped up before kneeling down to meet his Mate in eye level with a wide smile on his muzzle.

"_Oh simple thing...Where have ya gone?...I'm gettin old and I need someone to rely on!"_

Bethany laughed before Bunnymund jumped up and thumping his feet a little

"_So tell me when...Ya gonna let me in...I'm gettin tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

Bunnymund smiled before jumping backwards on the stone "_I came across a fallen tree... I felt the branches of it looking at me...Is this the place we used to love? __Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_"

Bethany got up and sang the tune to the song her was was singing.

"_Oh simple thing, Where have ya gone?...I'm gettin old and I need someone to rely on...So tell me when...Ya gonna let me in...I'm gettin tired and I need somewhere to begin!"_

xxxxx

Bunnymund (in the present time) sang the chorus with his head swaying and a smile on his muzzle.

"_Oh when you have a minute why don't we go...Talk 'bout it somewhere only we know?"_

Bunnymund kept his eyes focused on the sun but his head was still swaying as he sat on the log clawing as best he could.

"_This could be the end of everything...So Why don't we go somewhere only we know..." _

Bunnymund went silent until he sang "_Somewhere only we know..." _

Bunnymund jumped up on the long and sang his heart out loudly while pointing to the sunset

"_Oh, When you have a minute why don't we go!... Talk 'bout it somewhere only we know!? This could be the end of everything so why don't we go...so why don't we go..." _

"_When you have a minute why don't we go!...Talk 'bout it somewhere only we know?! This can be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know..." _

Bunnymund went silent before singing quietly "_Somewhere only we know...Oh, somewhere only we...know..."_

After finishing the song, Bunnymund got off the log to wake everyone up with a bit more happiness in his heart since he carried his deceased wife inside his mind and not to mention his heart.

* * *

**I am sorry that it took me this long to upload this chapter but I was just so busy inbetween times and incase your wondering, the X's mark the beginning and end of the memory.**

**Again I am really sorry oh and Rise of the Gaurdians come out in 12 days and counting! WHOOOOOOO!**

**Song was: Somewhere only we know by Keane (Even if I like the Glee version of this song more!) **


	12. Bethany's gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 12._**

* * *

Bunnymund and the others were now riding in the sleigh towards London since Pitch had revealed his location by the deathly storm clouds he left behind.

But Bunnymund felt something digging in his chest fur which was underneath his sash. He had never taken his sash off so Bunnymund didn't know what would be underneath there or how it was on his Sash in the first place but he was deciding to take off his Sash and see what it was.

Everyone gasped when Bunnymund took off his sash and looked at the back and to his surprise, he saw a small present.

Bunnymund of course took the present off his Sash and opened the envelope which was attached.

It read "_Bunnymund, my darling: I had kept this present in your sash because you never take it off and also to tease you since it was bound to dig into your skin eventually. But this gift is to Bluey on his 17th coming of age but if you wanted to you could share it." _

Bunnymund rolled his eyes with a small smile. Bethany always was the teasing, adventurous type.

"_I would like you to try and convince the Guardians to undo the rule because I could'nt blame him if he wanted to become a Guardian just like his amazing and Hansome father but if you have kept him safe from them then you should know something. You can't not do things unless you try first." _

Bunnymund could've sworn a tear was just about to escape from his eye but he kept reading.

"_Anyways if you want to see what happened to me then always let Bluey know who he really is. I love you both my darling boys. Lots of love Bethany." _

Bunnymund looked at that note for a while before Jack put a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile "_Let's do as Beth says, shall we?"_

Bunnymund felt a smirk come onto his muzzle and he nodded with determination as the sleigh took the Guardians to London.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very short and I apoligize for that but I thought why not add this chapter? Oh and incase your wondering about Bethany (my OC) she had a very adventurous yet very Cheeky personality and she always loved to tease and trick her husband.**

**Bunnymund loved her of course but sometimes she could annoy him a little bit.**

**Also I was thinking I should make a fanfic of how Bunnymund and Bethany really met, after this! **

**As well as a fanfic on Guardian evil doubles.**


	13. Father and son fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 13._**

* * *

It was now 11:00 at night, meaning that there was only an hour until Bluey was fully taken over by the black smoke which was infecting his mind and Bluey had his sword and a huge army of Nightmare's, who were behind him, at the ready while Pitch was standing on the tip of Big Ben to watch the Guardians perish.

The sky was filled with greyish black storm clouds and there was black sand flying in the air. Yes this was the look of the Apocalypse or in other words...The end of the world...

But the unsuspecting Guardian's were unaware of the trap which was just for them and they were flying by but they were aware that Pitch was close due to the obvious black storm clouds.

Bunnymund even smelt something in the air, something which was all too familiar and Tooth saw a Nightmare creature getting ready to shoot a ball of evil sand.

"_IT'S A TRAP!" _ exclaimed Tooth who put both her arms up to alert the other Guardians and Santa pulled the reins of his sleigh to the side before dodging the blast of evil sand which had been shot at them but they just narrowly missed but this surprise jolt to the side scared the reindeer and they jolted and jerked up and this made Bunnymund fall out of the side of the sleigh but Bunny grabbed on to the metal landing to stop himself from falling.

While this was happening, Bluey had made a signal to get the Nightmare's to attack everyone except his father. Bluey quickly flew towards his father leaving smoke behind him before Bunnymund let go but Bluey caught him and flew inside Big Ben but when Bluey landed, Bunnymund rolled across on the hard concrete floor until he was a metre away.

Bunnymund looked at Bluey as he was on the floor and Bluey snarled "_Hey there...Dad.." _

Bunnymund got up to his feet before saying weakly as he backed away "_Son...Youse don't have to do this. You just need to fight it and-" _

Bunnymund was interrupted when he heard Bluey do a wicked laugh and Bluey said while shaping a floating ball of dark and evil sand in his paw "_Why would I do that? I have more powers then I could ever know or dream of!" _

Bunnymund shielded himself poorly with his paws before trying to convince "_Bluey, listen to me. I don't wanna fight youse."_

But Bluey wouldn't listen so he slashed the sword he was holding at his father's chest but Bunnymund dodged it and bounced on one of the non moving gears and then it turned into a chase. One bounced on one cog while the other was behind and then one would jump on to another cog while the other would follow.

This repeated 8 times before Bluey got the drop on Bunnymund and jumped on his back and Bunnymund fell to the ground while Bluey pinned his father down by putting his left foot on his dad's back.

"_What's the matter, Old man?-" _Bluey bent down to whisper into his father's ear while he was still pinning a limp bodied Bunnymund down "_Pooka got ya tongue__?" _

Bunnymund got his feet ready before saying with a tired wheeze "_Bad pun." _and then he quickly tripped up Bluey and jumped to the top non moving gear which was at the very top at the infamous clock tower.

Bluey was unconscious for a few seconds before looking up at the rest of the gears to find that his father was nowhere to be seen. He had to admit that his old man had moves.

A voice echoed down "_Don't ya remember all the great times we had?" _

Bluey looked up to search for his father, his red eyes glaring like daggers but he couldn't see his dad anywhere.

The Teenaged Pooka walked forwards while looking up and scanning the area "_Y'mean when youse kept me cooped up inside the house for my whole life?!" _

Bluey yelled "_YEAH THOSE WE'RE GOOD TIMES!"_

Bunnymund hid at the very top of Big Ben inside a bell but he couldn't stay up there for very long since he was right above a large moving gear which would crush him if he happened to fall in a gap.

Bunnymund was starting to lose grip of the Bell he was clawing on. He had managed to climb inside and now because he was getting extremely warm, he was starting to lose grip on the shiny and very noisy object.

Suddenly Bluey got the drop of Bunnymund (since he could also teleport everywhere) and Bluey picked up his father by the neck, teleported back down to where the fight had started, jumped up and kicked Bunnymund to send him flying backwards into a wall, and quickly took his dad's boomerangs out from the back of his sash and put a foot on them to crush the both of them.

After looking at his broken boomerangs, Bunnymund then knew he had to destroy what he created.

With a huge leap, Bunnymund jumped on some non moving gears while Bluey whipped out his sword and got ready to cut Bunnymund to ribbons.

Bunnymund jumped off the moving gear but as he was about to kick Bluey, he had a flashback of when Bluey was taking his first steps towards him and his big hazel eyes were shining with glory, a huge smile was on his muzzle and he was giggling. He just couldn't hurt his son.

But this action had a consequence. When Bunnymund hadn't focused, Bluey grabbed his father by the foot he was about to kick with, swung him around, threw him up into the air and when Bunnymund had came falling back down, Bluey punched his dad and Bunnymund fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Bluey held his sword up, trying to finish his father while he had the chance but something in one part of his mind was telling him not to. It was as if one small bit of the old Bluey was actually trying to fight back but Bluey came to a decision.

He threw his sword to the ground before dragging his father and the Teenaged Pooka teleported his father to the prison which is located underneath Pitch's lair and then Bluey threw his father into a cell, locked it with a key and teleported back to London where the fight was being held.

The Nightmare's were biting and snapping at the Guardians and were about to kill them but Bluey came and whispered into Pitch's ear.

After moments of thinking of what his captain of the guards had just said, Pitch clicked his fingers to take them back to the lair and Pitch ordered the nightmare creatures while pointing to the heap of unconscious guardians

"_Take them to the under ground chamber!" _

__The Nightmare's did as told and each one grabbed a Guardian by the foot before dragging them towards the underground.

Bluey still felt something. He felt as if something he was doing wasn't right. He loved his power and he was destined to take over the world...Wasn't he?

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and as you would've guessed maybe alls not completely lost! You'll find out the rest of it later. But until then, Good bye for now! ;D**


	14. Bouncing back into good spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 14._**

* * *

The prison was extremely dark and damp and the sounds of a harmonica were echoing throughout the walls and ceilings. The prison was grey and black and dull and it obviously hadn't had a dose of spring cleaning for approximately 2000 years.

The Guardians had a cell each and each was decorated for each requirement.

Sandy's had a yellow sand paper background with fake cacti and it had an ankle deep amount of water to make sure that Sandy could be uncomfortable (because water makes him ill), Tooth's cell had purple wallpaper and it had a mountain of false teeth to make her sad, North's cell only had a dark red wallpaper with flashy Christmas lights and a poster with a grumpy elf, Jack's cell had only a dark blue wallpaper with snow and Bunnymund's cell had fake grass, a spring backdrop and a pile of peeled potatoes.

All of the Guardians looked sad.

Sandy was playing the Harmonica he made out of sand while green bags were underneath his eyes due from sickness from the water, Tooth was sobbing into her hands while sadly sitting on her bed, North was sitting on his bed sadly while reading a book, Jack was crying because of the onions Bunnymund was peeling, and Bunnymund was laying on his bed while peeling an onion since he had finished with the potatoes and Bunny was looking very miserable (really they all were but Bunnymund looked the most miserable).

Sandy was playing a jail sad song on the sand-made harmonica while this was happening and he sneezed before wiping his nose with a Tissue which Tooth gave him.

"_It's all my fault..." _said Bunnymund all of a sudden with his Australian accent sounding deep and depressed.

Sandy stopped playing and everyone looked at Bunnymund.

"_I should've let Bluey see ya guys..." _Bunny's ears lowered sadly before he sighed "_But now...I'll always be known to 'em as a bad dad..." _

Jack Frost bit his upper lip and his fingernails were scratching on the stone bed he was sitting upon. He was starting to lose it.

"_I'm a shame, a nobody, a stupid stick in the mud-" _Jack screamed while looking at Bunnymund furiously "_SHUT UP!" _ _  
_

After moments of uncomfortable silence, Jack said in a harsh whisper "_What in Frostbites name happened to ya, Cottontail!? You turned from the brave and Dry humoured into the sappy cry baby! YOUR Son is going to be lost and all you can do is sit there feeling sorry for you're self!"_

Jack angrily ranted as he bit his eyes were blazing red "_I KNOW you can get us out and figure it out somehow but if this is how it's gonna end then you should just think about Bethany for the last time and get it over with!"_

Bunnymund stayed silent but suddenly he remembered something. Bethany said to make him remember who he was so Parhaps if he gave him his gift...?

"_Yes...yes..." _Bunnymund pondered before jumping up and acting all excited "_YES!"_

Every shot a confused look to why Bunnymund was so enthusiastic all of a sudden and then Bunnymund pointed to Jack and he exclaimed as he pulled him close by the hoodie "_Frostie, you're a genius!"_

Jack didn't know if he should be scared or happy as Bunnymund dropped him and then Bunnymund said "_We get to Bluey while he's alone-" _

North continued while scratching the top of his head "_You remind him of who he is by giving the lad his gift while we go fight Pitch-" _

Bunnymund took over from Nicholas st North "_When Bluey's back to normal, I show em what to do and-" _

Bunny and North said in unison while looking at each other straight in the eyes "_WE GET PITCH TO THE DARK RELMS!" _then they both laughed, loving their plan.

Tooth, Sandy or Jack didn't know whether to be thrilled or very, very afraid.

A key symbol and a question mark appeared above Sandy's head and this brought nothing but reminding since they didn't think of how to get out.

"_Party pooper..." _mumbled Jack as everyone sat down to think of how to get out of the cells.

* * *

**End of this chapter! So I need to know what is your favourite funny part and why and your favourite chapter if its alright with you.**

**Again, Reviews would be nice and I would love it if there was no swearing (not that you'd do that anyway but you know.)**

**I'll update soon!**


	15. Bluey's back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 15._**

* * *

It took 15 minutes to figure out how to get out of the cells and when the Guardians had reached the halls, one leading right and the other leading left, Bunnymund went on the left one and the others went on the right.

Bunnymund crept slowly down the halls, his face expression a little frightened and his long ears were slowly falling behind his head. His heart was thumping inside his chest and his ears were getting hot. (Authors note: I researched on the Internet that Bunny's sweat through their ears or something like that so I made Bunnymund sweat like that.)

The poor Pooka rabbit was starting to shiver uncontrollably as well.

"_It's just the figment of my imagination..."_ Bunnymund said to himself as he was hugging his shoulders and rubbing them to keep him warm.

As he was striding forwards, the Easter Bunny kept on getting colder and colder, it was as if a blizzard was blowing into him the more steps he took and soon an open door was in his sights.

Even though it was quite far from where he was, Bunnymund could see that it was a black door which was slightly open and gusts of strong winds kept blowing out of the gap of the door.

After minutes of pushing through the powerful winds and chills, Bunny opened the door to see Bluey holding a staff and he was standing facing away from the door so Bunnymund could see Bluey from behind.

His fur was more ruffled then usual, his ears were straight up, and black mist was still surrounding the teenaged boy bunny.

Bunnymund gulped as he slowly walked forward. He hadn't seen his son since their little fight and Bunny knew that this was his last chance to get his son back since he only had 5 minutes left to do what he had to do but Bunnymund was a little bit nervous.

After grabbing Bluey by the back, the Easter Bunny looked deep into his son's eyes.

They were worst then before. His whites were now pitch black, His eyes were a deeper red and a red glow emanated from his son's eyes.

Bunnymund gulped in slight fear before sucking in his gut and saying softly "_Bluey..."_

Bluey said nothing but just glared at his father. Bunnymund said "_Son..., I'm sorry of what I have done. Keepin ya from findin destiny and fate and all that soppy stuff." _

Bunnymund stood up with a smile before saying while holding his hand behind his back "_Well I wanted to give youse something..." _

Bunnymund held a tooth out. It looked a lot like one of those from a pair of buck teeth.

"_Twas the first tooth ya ever lost." _explained Bunnymund while looking down at the small shiny fragment. "_Ya were just playin with me but youse tripped, rolled and youse rolled into one of the bigger stone eggs." _

Bluey's gaze softened into one of slight remembrance and sympathy as his father continued "_I asked Tooth if she could keep it safe for youse to use one day." _he looked at his son in the eye with a small simple smile "_But now I see you need it more then ever." _

Bluey gently took the small shiny tooth from his dad's paw and he closed his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had with his father.

First he remembered when he was a baby and his father was spoon feeding him some mushed carrots, then he remembered the day he walked by himself but the thing he remembered most was the gruesome night he was born.

XXXXXX

He remembered that he was softly crying and the house was on fire and he was looking at his parents.

"_Bethany. I am asking youse to go hide while I take care of this." _He heard his dad say and then he heard his mother stammer and ask as she was carefully rocking him

_"But..W-what about you? What if you get killed, Bunnymund?"_

His father kissed his mother on the forehead before petting Bluey on the head and he exclaimed while running out of the room "_I'll be fine, I promise!" _

Bluey remembered after his dad left, his crying got louder and then he heard his mother soothe him and say to him "_It's ok, Bluey. Daddy will be fine..." _

But the baby didn't stop crying and suddenly a loud punch was heard and Bethany, while carrying Bluey, hurried to the window but was horrified to see her husband knocked out and Pitch standing with an army of nightmare's behind him.

Bethany ran outside before facing Pitch but she placed the baby gently on the ground before rubbing Bluey's forehead and they touched noses before Bethany ran to confront Pitch but Bluey only heard a stab and a painful gasp before seeing his mother being thrown to the ground.

He cried out, wanting his mother and father but he was picked up by the murderer who had an evil grin on his face. Minutes after seeing his dad unconsious, Bluey saw his only parent left struggle to get up before crawling to his wife and moarn over her death for a few moments.

The young bunny heard Pitch say as he looked down at Bluey as he cried hard "_Isn't it adorable when babies are frightened?"_

Bunnymund just stood up, not looking away from Bethany's still body but the baby could hear the angry seething which his father was quietly doing.

Pitch then held out a hand, made a sephere of black sand and as he was about to kill Bluey by shooting the ball of black sand at him "_Now thats your wife dead and now I just need to do the same with your child and-"_

Bluey saw his father jump on his chest, grabbed the peices of cloak and threatened over protectively "_You lay one peice of fur on my son and I'll shred you to peices.."_

Pitch didn't seem frightened so threw him. Bluey could feel himself flying and his dad caught him and then as the two of them were about to be killed, the small Easter egg minions jumped on Pitch and Bunnymund used this chance to run away while running and shushing Bluey as he was crying.

XXXXXX

Bluey opened his eyes with a startled gasp before looking at his father who had a sad yet welcoming look on his muzzle. Bluey then felt his head blazing on the inside and he ducked down while screaming.

Bunnymund was very concerned but that was until the black smoke was coming out of his son's ears. After all the black smoke left. the clock struck 12:00. Yes now it was midnight.

Bunnymund put a concerned paw on Bluey's shoulder, waiting for Bluey to attack him or take his paw off his shoulder but to his amazement, Bluey got up dizzily and opened his eyes to reveal they were back to hazel.

Yes Bluey was back to normal!

Bluey quickly embraced his father into a bone-crushing hug which the older Pooka happily returned.

After moments of hugging, Bluey broke it up before saying while looking up at his father with a sad smile on his muzzle "_I am sorry I did all that dad. Running away and all..."_

Bunnymund said with a wink as he placed a comforting paw on Bluey's shoulder "_Nah, Don't worry 'bout it. I did keep youse from findin you're destiny."_

Bluey smiled widely before embracing his father once more but then it got more serious as Bluey explained "_But Pitch's real plan was to use me as a destraction!"_

Bunnymund tilted his head in confusion "_Whaddya mean?"_

Bluey replied grimly while a blank expression was on his face "_Pitch plans on destroying you're beliefs from the kids of the world again."_

Bunnymund's eyes widened before he and Bluey ran on all fours and Bluey asked while eyeing his dad with a cheeky smile "_Can Uncle Jack help?"_

Bunnymund said with a disgusted groan "_Don't call em 'Uncle' please...and I'll think 'bout it.."_

* * *

**I FINALLY saw the film today and I LOVED it! I know it only came out in cinemas today but I already want a sequel! Anyways now you know what happened to Bethany to get her to come out of the house that night. I loved 3 bits. Where Bunny spends time with Sophie, Jack thinks Bunny cares about him and Oh who am I kidding? I LOVED IT ALL!**

**Oh and Bunnymund thinks Jack is a very bad influence on his son.**

** do you like the new cover?**


	16. Bunnymund puts the past behind him

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 16._**

* * *

Bunnymund and Bluey rushed towards the main room where the others were waiting for them.

North said as both Bunny and Bluey rushed into the room "_I'm afraid Pitch got away just before we got here..." _

Bunnymund said to the Guardians with a warm smile while gesturing to his nervous looking son "_This is my son, Bluey." _

Bluey said while waving to the guardians "_Ummm, Hi." _

Tooth smiled before waving "_Hi, Bluey!" _her smile was wide and then she threaded her hands together and put them near her chest.

Bluey said with a wide smile while waving "_Hi, Uncle Jack."_

Jack hugged his 'nephew' whom hugged him happily back and Bunnymund face palmed to hide his embarrassment.

It was clear to the Easter Bunny that his son had done that just to annoy the snot out of him but after they had just got each other back, Bunny decided to let it slide.

After Bluey broke the hug up, he looked at Sandy who had a wide smile on his face and Bluey said with a smile "_Hi, Sandy." _

Sandy waved at him in reply and then Bluey turned his attention to North who was giving him a slightly cold glare.

Bluey's ears lowered a little and his muzzle turned from complete glee into one of slight sadness and concern of what the Guardian of wonder was thinking of him.

Bunnymund felt this and decided to say something before Bluey had another reason for being a broken bunny after all the mist may have not entirely left him yet so even the slightest bit of anger or sadness could turn the Easter Bunny's son back into what into his was within the twitch of a rabbits nose.

"_So, Bluey." _ Bunny spoke up while rubbing his paws together "_Can youse please tell us the extent of Pitch's plan so we may stop him?" _

Bluey nodded and said seriously and grimly "_Pitch plans on destroyin yer beliefs of Kids of the world again but there was a catch to the plan though..." _

Bluey rubbed his dark blue furry eye brows with his finger paws before repeating under his breath "_Remember..." _

Bunnymund gently placed a paw upon his son's shoulder and said with a gentle smile on his muzzle "_Don't cha worry yer head over that now. We shall go and get Pitch before anything bad happens." __  
_

Bluey nodded with a wide smile before the Guardians ran, Bluey used his newly found teleportation powers (Authors note: Teleporting will NEVER get old!) and Bunnymund thumped his foot upon the ground before a hole opened and he jumped inside, although Bunny hurt his spine a bit in the process since he fell flat to the ground upon entry.

'Maybe this Papa's gettin too old fer this' Thought Bunnymund as he picked himself up off the path which led to the many tunnels of which he could travel to. As Bunnymund began to hop on all fours, he felt time slow down. Oh, how much did time slow down? Bunny didn't know but he felt a tear begin to fall from his one of his emerald eyes.

**I know you, who are you now?**  
**Look into my eyes if you can't remember.**  
**Do you remember, oh?**

Bunnymund closed his eyes before remembering the day Bluey was born.

Bunnymund was panting since he had just suffered the agonisingly tight grip his wife had on him but he was staring at the tiny dark and light blue bundle of fur which had been gently placed into his wife's arms.

**I can see, I can still find**  
**You're the only voice my heart can recognize**  
**But I can't hear you now, yeah.**

Bunnymund stood by his wife while an amazed look was plastered to his face and then Bethany gave him a tired smile before handing their son to Bunnymund and Bunny suddenly found himself staring into the exact same eyes of which Bethany had been blessed with.

The eyes Bunnymund was staring at were large but adorable at the same time and Bunnymund took in every part of Bethany and his child. His darkish blue fur, his largely adorable eyes, his sky blue white patches of fur and his tiny fluffy ears.

Suddenly the memory flashed forward into Bunnymund and Bethany's wedding day.

_**I'll never be the same**  
**I'm caught inside the memories, the promises**  
**are yesterdays and I belong to you.**  
**I just can't walk away**  
**'cause after loving you**  
**I can never be the same.**_

Bunnymund and Bethany stood underneath a white rose decorated arch. Bunny wore his black bow tie and Bethany wore her veil, the Guardians stood in front of them with smiles on their faces, a giant Egg statue stood in front of the couple acting as the priest and between the two of them there was nothing wrong in the world.

**_And how can I pretend I've never known you?  
Like it was all a dream, no.  
I know I'll never forget  
the way I always felt with you beside me  
and how you loved me then, yeah._**

After saying his vows, Bunnymund kissed Bethany and both of their ears connected to make a heart shape and suddenly another flash came and another memory came along with it. It was the day he and Bethany found out about their beloved little baby.

Bethany had began to jump on her sleeping husband and nibble on his ear before Bunnymund woken up and gave his wife a glare. But the truth was that Bunnymund couldn't stay mad at her. Especially with the rediculously adorable yet excited face she was giving him.

_**You led me here,**  
**then I watched you disappear.**  
**You left this emptiness inside**  
**and I can't turn back time**  
**No, stay!**  
**Nothing compares to you.**  
**Nothing compares to you.**  
**I can't let you go,**  
**Can't let you go.**  
**I can't let go.**_

Bunnymund inquired what Bethany was so excited about and then she quickly used her ears to cover Bunnymund's eyes and when Bethany took her ears out of Bunnymund's eyes, Bethany shown her husband a rattle before putting it into his paw in hopes to give him a clue of what she was trying to say to him.

Bunnymund could still feel and remember the peices click together inside his mind before his eyes glowed with excitement and shock before he asked if she was what he thought she was and Bethany nodded with tears of joy streaming from her eyes and Bethany lept into her husband's arms before the two shared a passionate kiss.

**I'll never be the same,**  
**not after loving you,**  
**not after loving you, no.**

The memory ended before Bunnymund opened his eyes and a smile arose on his muzzle. It was one of pride. Of hope and of memory of his wife. Time got back to normal again before Bunnymund dashed on all fours with that pride and hope glowing and filling up inside his heart.

**I can never be the same.**  
**I will never be the same.**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.**  
**I just can't walk away.**  
**No, I can't walk away from you.**

Bunnymund couldn't explain it but he could somehow also feel Bethany's presence. As if she was right beside him but when Bunnymund stopped to have a look, he didn't see anything. After moments of double checking, Bunnymund continued to dash off but he didn't notice that a small blue flower was on the ground and this was no ordinary flower. It belonged to Bethany.

Bunnymund now put the past behind him as he knew that his beloved wife would be right beside him...Always.

* * *

**End of this chapter! :D. The song was Never Be the Same by Red. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just so I'll answer some questions.**

**ShadowObsessor01:** **I do not know why I named him Bluey. It was a random name which came into my mind**

**Jokermask18: Bunnymund had convinced Tooth that Bluey's tooth was one of his own so she wouldn't find out.**

**I'll update soon, Guys. :)**


	17. Times running out

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 17._**

* * *

When Bluey, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and North arrived at the North Pole, they were horrified to find that the lights upon the large globe were going out in a rapid pace.

If you can't remember, each light represents a child who believes and the Yeti's were running all over the place in a panic while the Elves were messing around with the lights.

The smartest elf and the only one who could talk was named Jingles and Jingles was the elf who had examined Bunny's home all those years ago. Jingles met North with a startled look and quickly said with a quick bow "_N-North! It was all so sudden- I didnt know what to do!" _North comfortingly put a hand upon Jingles' tiny shoulder before the Guardians looked at all of the panicking Yeti's and Elves but before they could even act, North, Sandy and Tooth all colasped to the ground with yelps and loud thuds.

Bunnymund also had this need to duck and he was groaning and shaking like a leaf. He also saw Jack, Bluey and the world around him quickly grow. No, he was shrinking!

Bunnymund suddenly found that he was again a small baby Bunny. Bluey knew he had to get all those children believing in the Guardians again before its too late! Only Jack was standing and Bunnymund said weakly while colapsing on his belly "_Jack,...Bluey...Y-youse are our only hope now..."_

Bluey bent down before petting his father's now very small head and Bunnymund slipped into unconsiousness. Without a moments hesitation Bluey and Jack quickly looked at the globe to see that there were now 3 children in the world who belived in them or belived in Jack anyway...

Bluey quickly teleported to the town of Burguess while Jack quickly flew there and they flew to whoever belived in Jack but neither of them realised that they were quitting in believing in Jack too.

When they got to Burguess, Jack landed on the road with a weak thud before picking himself up with the two parts of his body which cushioned his fall. His hands.

"_Uncle Jack!" _exclaimed Bluey as he rushed to Jack's side and supported him by putting the Teenaged Winter Spirit's arm around the teenaged pooka's own neck and as Bluey was helping Jack, Jack felt hot. Burning hot. He too was running out of time but Bluey was the only one not effected for some reason.

Jack felt very light headed and not even the cool breezes of the night air would counter his warm tempeture. Bluey also noticed that Jack's hair was starting to turn brown instead of his usual white and silver locks and Jack's skin was turning into a lighter pink colour.

Bluey had heard that Jack was mortal once and he died saving his sister and was resurrected by Man in the Moon. Bluey quickly took in and realised what was going on. Jack was turning back into a mortal! Because of Jack's age, he would turn into dust if and when the did turn into dust, nobody would bring winter and Jack was the Guardian of fun so nobody would have fun anymore! and It all adds up to one thing; A dull dark world without fun.

Bluey knew someone who could help but he hasn't seen him in a long time.

Jamie Bennet was now 13 years old and despite his age, he hasn't forgot about the Guardians but Bluey knew that the boy wouldnt see him because nobody in the world knew about him yet. He didnt know how Jamie saw him that day when he had his first team snowball fight but Bluey knew that he wouldnt be seen now.

The Teenaged Pooka now carried an unconsious Jack towards the window of Jamie's room. Jamie was asleep and sand siloettes of snow flakes were dancing in endless loop above the boy's head but he woken up and the sand siloettes vanished when he did awake by some rather quiet knocks on the window and Jamie saw his hero, Jack Frost, leaning against something invisible but one thing alarmed the boy. Jack was deteriorating fast.

Jamie litteraly jumped out of bed, dashed to the window and opened it to let Jack in and Bluey jumped into the room while he carried Jack and placed him on the bed.

Jack weakly said while holding Jamie's hand "_Jamie..." _Jamie looked at the teenaged winter spirit with tears in his eyes.

"_I need you to believe that there is a Bunny named Bluey in this room."_ said Jack in a weak whisper and his eyes were barely open.

Jamie closed his eyes before he told himself inside his mind what Jack had just told him. After a minute and a half, Jamie managed to actually see Bluey for the second time in his life. He could barely belive it!

Jamie embraced Bluey into a bone crushing hug before Bluey said in between smiling teeth "_Please let go of me, Mate...Can't breathe."_

Jamie immediately let Bluey go before asking him seriously "_So whats going on?"_

Bluey explained it all. How he turned evil by the hands of Pitch, How his father got him out of it and Pitch's plan to destroy children's beliefs like he did a few years back.

Jamie said with a smile and while giving the Teenaged Pooka Bunny a salute "_I'll help you in any way I can." _Bluey smiled before the both of them heard Jack wheeze and fall unconsious again and Jamie got now 6 year old Sophie to watch Jack and keep him cool while he and Bluey went to get his friends to belive in them again.

* * *

**In case your wondering how Pitch managed to break through to the children even though they should still belive, Pitch had erased their memories of the Guardians and convinced them otherwise.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry if this is not as good as the other chapters and if you do think its bad, then I understand but I do have a bit of writers block right now but I promise you that it shall get a bit more intresting in probably a chapter time.**

**Again I apoligize for this being poor. I'll try and update soon, Guys and please give me nice a review.**

**Thank you.**


	18. Bunnymund to the rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 18._**

* * *

Bunnymund felt a little light headed when he woke up and he couldn't help but rub his head with one of his tiny paws.

Suddenly Bunnymund looked at one of the cameras which was installed in the town of Burgess.

You see, after the raid of Pitch a few years ago, cameras were installed in every town, every city, and every country of the world.

Bunnymund could've sworn that he saw both Jamie and Bluey dash passed the camera towards Jamie's friends house but Bunnymund had to wonder where Jack was?

Bunnymund knew he had to help his son but he didn't have the energy to create a hole to where he wanted to as normal but he did have an idea but it was one he was regretting very much.

After Bunnymund jumped up on a chair and got a disc which had the Wanted soundtrack on it, he was bouncing towards the sleigh but he wasn't going fast enough and he knew that Pitch would hear of this and go after Bluey.

But Bunnymund was stopped as he bumped into something.

He saw that he bumped into someone who wore a red dress but as he looked up he saw that it was an old woman who had a beautiful face, she had mesmerising Cyan blue eyes, she had silver hair which was tied into a bob at the back, she wore small reading glasses which was perched just on top of her nose, her cheeks were the rosiest anyone could ever see and she had a holly hair clip in her hair. But she also had a large baby bump.

"_M-Mrs Clause." _stammered Bunnymund as he looked down and shuffled his foot on the ground nervously and shamefully.

Mrs Clause just smiled down at him and she slowly and gently picked up Bunnymund before kissing him on top of the head which told him not to say no to what she said.

"_But you should be restin, Mrs Clause. After all that baby needs all the rest it can get." _Bunnymund said while looking Santa's wife in the eye but she just said with her voice like the sound of a glass harp "_Let me help you, Bunnymund because you can't do these things by yourself especially not at this vulnerable size." _

Bunny knew Mrs Clause was right. He was a little too small for this even though he wished she hadnt used the word 'Vulnerable' and there was no point in arguing with her so she opened up her hands to let the very small Bunny rabbit lie down in them before she sped walked towards the launching bay for the Sleigh.

Once the both of them reached the launch bay, Mrs Clause instructed Bunnymund on how to steer the sleigh and how to calm the reindeer down if they got spooked in any way.

"_Now, Dear. When my husband and the others wake up, I'll let them know where you are." _she said while wrapping a scarf around the Easter Bunny's tiny neck to keep him warm during the flight.

Bunnymund gave Mrs Clause a grateful smile while looking up at her with his large eyes before saying "_Thanks, Mrs Clause."_

Of course Bunnymund slammed the reins down while he grasped them in his tiny bunny paws but the Reindeer got scared by the sudden whack so they ran as fast as their hooves could carry them but Bunnymund yelled and screamed as they were doing loop-Di-loops but when they were out, Bunnymund was just as petrified as that sleigh ride all those years ago.

Bunny gulped and tried to hold back the urge of running to the side of the sleigh, holding his face over the side and losing his lunch but Bunnymund knew that his son's life was on the line so he decided to hold it in.

Meanwhile with Bluey and Jamie they were going from house to house and one by one Children believed in the Guardians but it wasn't enough to make things ok though.

Jamie was riding on Bluey's back as the rabbit was controlling the small wooden sleigh and using his weight to steer it.

"_I think we need all of the kids in the town to believe, Jamie!" _said Bluey as he looked to the boy on his back "_Do youse know where the rest of em are?" _

Jamie nodded and pointed towards the city "_I am guessing that most of them are in the city!" _exclaimed Jamie as Bluey leaned left to take the road leading into the glow of orange lights which was in the horizon.

But the both of them were stopped when 5 nightmare creatures that were in the shape of wolves which made Bluey sit up.

Bluey and Jamie both had panicked faces on but Bluey protectively put an arm in front of the boy who had slid off his back and landed on the back of the sleigh behind him.

"_Bluey...I'm scared." _said Jamie while shaking and trying to hide behind Bluey's back.

"_I know..." _Bluey said while stroking Jamie's hair and brushing it forward but something then slipped out and Bluey couldn't help but give the child a warm smile "_But we've gotta be brave, mate." _Bluey continued while smiling a little wider

"_Because if we be brave, then the thing were facin won't be so scary infact it may not be scary at all if you look at it from a different angle."_

Bluey then had the uncontrolable urge to set an example for the boy and Bluey jumped to his big bunny feet before grabbing a small stick which he found by his foot and giving some whistles.

The Nightmare Wolves couldn't take their eyes off the stick no matter how hard they tried to resist.

"_C'mon boys, Sit!" _Bluey commanded firmly while holding the stick up high in his paw to keep the dogs from getting it.

Bluey of course wasn't sure whether his plan will work or not but so far it seemed to be working.

The wolfs sat down one by one before Bluey threw the stick for the wolves to get and surprisingly they returned the one that got the stick walked to Bluey and dropped the sick at his feet.

That was when an idea hatched in Bluey's mind. He did have a point. What if he shown every child that you can change a scary thing into a not so scary thing?

While Bluey was putting his plan into action, Bunnymund had crashed the sleigh into a house that had just been built but it was somehow quiet so nobody noticed him.

Bunnymund looked down at his son with pride written all over his facial features.

Not even he thought of standing up to a dog because ever since the Grey hound incident at Jamie's house, Bunnymund always ran away at the first sign of one of those bone chewing rabbit killers. (Authors note: I do actually love dogs but I am sure Bunnymund doesn't)

But the Easter Bunny took a bad step so bashed on a roof, then smashed into a bird and the both of them landed on the road in front of Bluey flat on the stomach.

After getting up the Bird shook Bunnymund off his back and flew off before grumpily squawking to itself.

After Bunnymund got up and shook his head to recover from the fall he just had, Bluey picked him up into his paws.

"_Bluey!" _exclaimed Bunnymund as he hugged his sons nose but Bluey sighed before asking "_Dad, what are youse doin 'ere? I thought youse were restin." _

Bunnymund said while trying to get a brave posture on "_Well this old man ain't goin too miss out on a good fight." _

Bluey pointed out while tickling his dad's chin "_But Dad I think all you can do is cutie-fy Pitch to death." _

Bunnymund said while slapping Bluey's paw away from his chin "_Bluey! I've been small before." _Bunnymund turned away from his son and folded his tiny paws "_I think I can defend myself." _

Bluey decided not to belittle his father anymore no matter how much he was enjoying it.

But suddenly a flash of light appeared and once the light subsided, there stood; North, Sandy and Tooth, all looking very tired in the middle of the road.

Tooth fell to the ground and while Jamie was helping her up, Bunnymund was stammering "_How? w-when? How did youse-" _North said while pointing to a tree "_We took Elevator."_

Then a large hole in the tree opened like it would in a and a small light blue arrow sign poked out of the ground and the sign said "Elevator's here you moron."

Bunnymund rubbed his temples in great annoyance while cursing many times in an unknown language before he stormed off and kicked a small pebble to take out his anger.

But while Bunnymund wasn't looking, Bluey tape recorded the whole thing to show to Jack later because he was betting he would laugh his head off and a cheeky yet devilish smile made it to his muzzle.

After Bunnymund's little tempter tantrum, Jamie, Bluey and the others quickly made their way to the city before they wasted more time then they already have.

* * *

**Alright. I would like to know which was your favourite chapter again incase the new chapters you like better then your other awnsers. Oh and for some reason I thought of Bunnymund steering the sleigh as his tiny bunny form.**

**What did you think of this chapter? and Bluey shall find his centre in the next chapter.**

**Did you like the funny bit in the end? **

**See you soon and please review. Thanks.**

**Also I am running out of ideas so suggestions are welcome but only small ones if that's ok.**


	19. Jack makes his move

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 19._**

* * *

**Great news. I decided to post the new chapter up now because I just can't to stand and see my fans upset with me and I sincerely apoligize it's just that I was beginning to think that my story was boring you guys. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Guardians ran into the city and knocked on every child's window they saw until 25 children were standing behind the Guardians and now all of them saw Bluey.

All were walking on the street with serious looks on their faces.

"Sandy_." _Bluey said with a click of his paw fingers "_Please play us a war tune." _

Sandy nodded with a small smile on his face before conjuring up a CD player with his sand and after moments of pressing buttons, the CD player played: We Are One by 21 stones.

**We walk alone in the unknown**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**Our sacred scars**  
**Show who we are, it's time to face it**

The Guardians and the children walked throughout the street, street lights flickering off and on, foot steps loud and clear, and everyone's eyes darted forwards where Pitch's large army of Nightmares stood against The Guardians' small but powerful army.

Each of the good guys glared at their targeted prey and then Pitch floated down in front of his army before Bluey let out a battle cry and this got the Guardians to charge and clash into their enemies while the children stood on the roof tops, helping in anyway they could.

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**

The Guardians did indeed clash with their evil foes but Bunnymund was waiting to turn back to his less embarrassing size but some Nightmare creatures were getting close to him and suddenly Bluey jumped in front of his dad, gritted his rabbit teeth in anger and used his paws to fight but it wasn't enough. Although suddenly a sword fell from the sky.

The sword was a medieval sword but it had a dark purple large handle with a rose pink star and a small puff of magic was glittering at the handle.

Bluey gave a smile before picking up the weapon which seemed to have been especially designed for him before smighting the Nightmare beasts and while hiding underneath a nearby car, Bunnymund quickly dashed out, now back to his awesome self.

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**

After throwing his Boomerangs, Bunnymund couldn't help but back away from a load of Nightmare beasts and he suddenly bumped into his son's back. Both Pooka's now stood back to back.

"_Ready to fight, Bluey m'boy?" _asked Bunnymund while looking at his son with a devilish smile on his muzzle "_Oh yeah, Mate. Definitely!" _said Bluey as he held the sword in a medieval combat style.

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

The Nightmares came pouncing and the Bunnies were fighting while depending on one another to have their back. Bluey of course was fighting with his sorcery while Bunnymund was fighting with his mind, his Boomerangs and his powers.

**We walk alone in the unknown**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**We are the young dying sons**  
**We live to change the face of history**

North and Sandy were fighting the Southern Nightmares while Bunny and Bluey covered the Western Nightmares and Tooth and Baby Tooth were fighting the Eastern Nightmares.

Pitch was on one of the roof's watching this but he growled in deep anger.

**So be afraid, it's the price we pay**  
**The only easy day was yesterday**  
**So hear our voice**  
**We have a choice, it's time to face it**

As Tooth and Baby Tooth were just about to be pounced on by thousands of Nightmares, a large amount of snowballs hit the Nightmares and when Tooth turned to see who her saviour was, she saw none other then Jack Frost, standing on the roof with a giggling Jamie with a smile on his face and he was now back to normal.

The winter Spirit flew down in front of Tooth and asked while holding her arms "_Tooth, are you ok?" _Tooth said nothing but she did give Jack a long passionate kiss on the lips which Jack returned and both of their arms wrapped around their waists.

Everybody saw this with looks of both shock and complete glee that Jack had FINALLY made his move.

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**

The Guardians were winning and taking out the Nightmares fast and Pitch Black was getting all the more angry. Those Guardians can't win again. Never again.

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

Bunnymund and Bluey noticed the romantic scene and Bunnymund asked while fighting off the Nightmares from his side "_So, Bluey? Do youse think there'll be a wedding? I'll bet ya 40 bucks if they don't get hitched." _

Bluey said with a smile on his muzzle while stabbing the Nightmares on his side "_You are on, Old man. If I win, I get a free backrub." _

Bunnymund agreed with a smile "_Deal!" _

**We are the bold united souls**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**Our sacred scars show who we are**  
**And tell the story of our memories**

Jack was flying above the roofs, reassuring the children that they were doing a great job at throwing snowballs at the offending nightmares. But each one that went down, the more furious Pitch got.

**Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay**  
**The only easy day was yesterday**  
**So hear our voice**  
**We have a choice, it's time to face it**

North screamed while handling his swords and fighting off loads of Nightmares "_THIS IS EPIC!" _

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**

Bunnymund suddenly used his Tai chi moves and knocked out 43 Nightmare creatures in one go. Jack could only say "_Woah. He really is a master of Tai Chi." _

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**

The Guardians were now ever so closer to finishing the Nightmares off but Pitch was ready to take a drastic action and he slowly got out a black sand made bow and arrow.

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

Sandy was using his sand made whips to fend off those pesky Nightmares which his life long enemy had conjured up and Sandy was going to make sure that the Boogeyman paid for what he had done from the past and present and protect those from what he will do in the future.

**We walk alone in the unknown**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**Our sacred scars**  
**Show who we are, it's time to face it**

Jack flew down next to Bunny and Bluey and said with a smile and with his staff at the ready "_So, Easter Kangaroo and Easter Joey. What's new?" _

Bunnymund gave Jack a noogie while saying "_Glad that your back, Frostie!" _and Bluey yanked Jack's hoodie and pulled it over his head and then the fight continued

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**

The Children were dropping snowballs on top of the Nightmares and soon even filled water balloons with iced water so they could be more effective then the snowballs.

Jamie was one of those children and he was about to drop a water balloon over the building "_LOOK OUT BELOW!" _exclaimed Jamie and then he heard a familiar voice say "_Jamie, May I join?" _Jamie looked to his left to see Sophie who was dressed in her winter outfit and she had an evil grin on her face.

Jamie embraced his little sister in for a hug before he held her hand and helped her drop her first water balloon.

Sophie squealed in delight as she heard the ice crash on top of the Nightmare's head and the squeal was followed by laughter.

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**

Jack was still fighting when he noticed that some Nightmares were climbing the building to get to some of the children and Jack said while looking at the two Rabbits "_Excuse me for a sec, will ya guys?" _Bunnymund nodded and said with a smile and a thumbs up

"_Do whatever you need ta do, Mate." _

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

Jack gave a smile and a quick nod before the wind took him upwards and towards the roof of where 3 children were huddled up into a corner where Nightmares were headed towards them.

One was a 10 year old boy with messy jet black hair, he had light brown skin and he wore green winter wear.

Another was a 7 year old girl who had blonde hair which were in pigtails, she had pale skin, she wore matching pink glasses and she wore pink winter clothes.

The last was a small 4 year old Chinese boy who wore a red sweater and he wore blue pyjama bottoms with matching slippers.

They were looking up at the creatures with fear but they were trying to be brave like Bluey had told them to but this looked like the end.

After holding on to each other and shutting their eyes tightly, expecting their fate, They heard a crackling sound which made them open their eyes to see that frost was covering the nightmare and it appeared to be frozen.

Suddenly Jack Frost came from behind the frozen beast and said while tapping it "_C'mon guys! Let's continue this!" _

**We are one**  
**We are one yeah!**

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**

Pitch calmed his breath and made it slow and steady as he picked his target. He made his pulse so gentle that it could hardly be heard nor noticed, Pitch kept a sharp eye on his prey like he had the eye of a hawk and Pitch was still holding the bow and arrow while preparing to make a kill.

**We are one**  
**We are one yeah**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

Jamie and Sophie were having a great time but the children didn't notice that they were all out of ammo, meaning that now was the time to retreat and only one boy noticed. This was Jamie Bennett.

"_Guys! We're out of Ammo!" _shouted Jamie to the other children who looked at each other in blank confusion before Jamie and Sophie quickly climbed down the building and the others done the same.

**We are one**  
**We are one yeah**

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**and we won't tire**

Bluey and Bunnymund were having so much of a good time that they didn't notice that they were about to be targeted from Pitch.

**We are one**  
**We are one yeah**

Pitch steadily yet quickly got ready to fire before he lost his prey and a quick sigh made its way out of his mouth giving him away.

_"Bunny! Bluey! Look out!" _exclaimed Jack as he was quickly flying towards them but Bluey saw this and pushed his dad out of the way making both of them missing the arrow which was meant for one of the two and they both scurried along With the other Guardians and the children.

**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**and we won't tire**

Pitch growled in frustration. He almost had them! If Jack hadn't told them then at least one Guardian would be gone.

The Gaurdians and the Children fled into an alleyway and it was the same one they were cornered at several years back.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter. I know, I promised that Bluey would find out his true calling in this chapter but it's getting late.**

**Again, I am sorry I was such a meaner about this story and I hope you guys can forgive me for my rude behaviour.**

**Anyways now I have enough reviews to put up this chapter. **

**This rule shall not apply to any future or current fanfic's.**

**Pitch almost got Bluey or Bunny. Who would've it been to be killed? **

**Anyway the song was: We are One by 21 stones.**

**Thanks and reviews would be nice. **


	20. Guardian of Bravery

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 20._**

* * *

Everyone ran into the dark alley way. Each of everyone's shadows were everywhere and everyone was looking at each of their black shadows.

Everyone knew Pitch had a trick to this and the Guardians' hearts were pounding inside Their chests as they were looking at each of their shadows with fear.

The Children were huddled in front of the Guardians but if anything threatend them then they would go in front.

Bunnymund's eyes wandered to Jack's shadow which suddenly went off the wall and was about to attack the real Jack!

"_JACK, LOOK OUT!" _screamed North as he pointed to the shadow which was about to pounce on Jack but Tooth shoved him out of the way and was fighting the shadow herself.

"_Tooth!" _yelled the Guardians while Sandy had an explanation mark floating above his head and he covered his mouth in shock.

Tooth managed to defeat the shadow but it grabbed hold of one of her wings and the children gasped and screamed as they saw the shadow of Jack crush Tooth's right wing under its grip which made her yell out in pain.

After injuring the Humming bird/human hybrid, the shadow vanished and Jack rushed by the Tooth fairy's side before asking her in concern "_Are you ok?" _

Tooth shook her head before saying painfully "_No. That thing broke my wing and now I can't fly." _

Jack asked while bending down to pick her up "_Want me to carry you?" _

Tooth tried to move her wings but she couldn't so after half a minute of trying to get up, she sighed in defeat "_Yes please." _

Jack carefully picked Tooth up into his arms and held her bridal style before walking back with the others who all looked around for Pitch Black.

Pitch was nowhere to be seen but that's what he wanted them all to think.

Suddenly Bunnymund heard something that made his ears move a lot like radars and his nose wriggled constantly. It was the sound of something being knocked over.

Bunnymund quickly sniffed and his eyes widened in horror. Pitch was right above them!

Pitch was about to shoot a sand made knife to kill Bluey but Bunnymund jumped before the both of them were high in the sky and they were falling after 3 minutes of slowly rising in the air just as they were about to break through the atmosphere.

"_You took my wife from me, Pitch! I ain't gonna let you take my son from me too!" _ yelled Bunny as he started punching Pitch in the face.

"_How that female survived is beyond me! I was the one who destroyed your kind after all and she didn't need to survive!" _shouted Pitch as he was trying to dodge Bunnymund's fury.

Bunnymund's eyes widened. He was the one who caused the Pooka's extinction all those years ago!?

He remembered that he was just a child when "it" happened and there was a huge forest fire. He remembered that a Nightmare horse was about to strike him dead but a mother bunny quickly picked him up and ran far away as possible.

His mother had saved him and used a hole to send him away from the area and he wound up in Australia where he was raised by Kangaroos believe it or not.

While Bunnymund was off guard, Pitch used this opportunity to strike Bunnymund and he spun out of control as he was falling.

Bunnymund tried to grab Pitch but the Nightmare king turned into a puff of black sand and flew away to safety.

Bunnymund however had no such luck and he passed out due to the lack of oxygen during his fall.

But luckily, Bluey came to his aid and jumped before he caught his father.

After landing, Bluey settled his unconscious father on the hard ground where the others were still being surrounded by Nightmare creatures.

Sophie ran beside her fluffy Bunny hero before sobbing and tears pricked at the little girls eyes. The Guardians could see that Sophie had not forgotten about Bunnymund's kindness to her when she accidently came to the Warren.

Sophie began to cry as she petted the Easter Bunny's head lovingly before Bluey got down on his knees to meet Sophie's eye level and Sophie sniffled as Bluey shushed her and wiped a falling tear away from Sophie's cheek.

"_Hey..." _Bluey said in a soft whisper while trying to provide comfort for the girl "_I know the Easter Bunny and he's the toughest Wallaby I know." _Bluey looked to his unconsious father "_This has to be a scratch behind the ear for my ol' man."_

Suddenly an idea struck Bluey's brain and he looked to Sophie with a warm smile on his muzzle "_But I bet he'd want us all to be the bravest."_

Sophie wiped her eyes with a sleeve and looked at the Easter Bunny's son with big sad eyes "_Really?"_

Bluey jumped up to his big feet with a smile "_Oh Yeah!" _Then Bluey felt as if something that was a part of him has been lost had just been found and a wider smile came to the Bunny's Cyan coloured muzzle.

Suddenly realisation hit Jack Frost as he placed Tooth on her small feet. Jack asked with a wide smile "_Bluey, Do you remember when you stood up to those Nightmares for the kids and taught them a little thing about bravery?"_

Bluey didn't know where his 'uncle' was going with this but he nodded. Jack then rushed over to Bluey and asked excitedly while taking his arms and shook him excitedly back and forth "_And did you feel something while you did that!?"_

Bluey nodded and said while scratching the top of his head "_Now that I remember, Mate... Yeah. I felt like I found a peice of my destiny."_

Jack suddenly went over the boat and started flying all over the place and laughing like a loonatic before saying "_He found his Centre!"_

Bluey tilted his head sideways. Confusion all over his facial expression. "_My_ _Centre, Mate? Whats that?"_

North explained while Tooth was trying to calm Jack down "_Centre is Guardians' reason for becoming a Guardian. Centre is the only requirement for becoming Guardian. Is your symbol like mine is Wonder."_

Tooth smiled "_Mine is Memories!"_

Jack raised his hand "_I'm the Guardian of fun!"_

Sandy conjured up a sleeping 'Z' with his dream sand to say that he was the Guardian of Dreams

Bunnymund opened his eyes slowly and said tiredly "_I'm the Guardian of Hope."_

Bluey pointed to himself with his mouth slightly agape "_I'm the Guardian of Bravery...right?"_

Everyone nodded with excited looks on their faces before Bluey felt a smile of determination form on his muzzle. He couldnt be more happier then he is right now. He had just figured out that he could be a Guardian along with his dad!

Bluey smiled at the Guardians before approaching a Horse-like Nightmare and leaping on to its back which made the Nightmare give a whinnie before standing on its hind legs and the Teenaged Pooka rode it and then it turned into a Unicorn dream and he yelled while his faithful steed galloped away with him on it "_Just pretend that the Nightmares are somethin else, Guys!"_

Jack picked up Tooth again bridal style and got up on a wolf like Nightmare and it turned into a dog dream before Jack flew with the Tooth fairy in his arms and North and Sandy did the same and Bunnymund was going to lay down for a minute to catch his breath and recover from his sudden failiure of lungs.

* * *

**I would've posted this up sooner and I know this chapter was better but the internet gave up on me when I was about to upload this chapter and when it came back it gotten rid of the best bit and I couldnt remember what I wrote. I apoligize if this chapter is too soppy for you guys. **

**Anyways, Bluey had found his centre! Whoop! But I have to warn you that there will be an unexpected turn maybe in the next chapter. Could be the one after.**

**I dont know but please forgive me for this chapter if it's rubbish. Sorry.**

**But I so ship the Jack and Tooth couple. They seem to have a romantic relationship. What do you think?**

**I'll update soon, guy! ;D**

**Also artwork is allowed for this fanfiction just make sure to give me some credit please. Thanks!**


	21. Unexpected turns

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 21._**

* * *

Bluey rode the Unicorn dream with his long ears blowing with the wind, his fur was feeling the breeze and it felt good.

Especially that he had just figured out that he was the Guardian of Bravery.

The Teenaged Pooka hadn't felt this good in years and when he saw Nightmares come his way, Bluey gave a determined smile before taking out his sword from his belt pocket and held it out to the side so the Nightmares could run into it and turn into dreams.

Once they even touched the swords sharp blade, they turned from black to gold within the blink of an eye and they turned into wondrous things. Wolves turned into puppy dogs, bats turned into butterflies, horses turned into unicorns, Eagles turned into pretty birdies.

The Guardians were doing the same thing to turn them back to dreams.

Jack and Tooth were riding a dream Husky while Sandy was riding a dream Manta ray and North was riding a dream giant tortoise which really wasn't the best choice since it was going 3 steps an hour.

Meanwhile with Bunnymund, he was still at the alley way fast asleep but he was awoken by the sound of screaming. They were screams which were very familiar.

Bunnymund's green eyes snapped open and he saw Sophie trying to run from Nightmares which were coming towards her but the problem was that she was on ice so no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't run away from the incoming Nightmares.

Sophie still continued to run and slip and slide but the Nightmares were coming ever so closer to her but suddenly a voice said while picking her up "_Upsy daisy!" _

Sophie opened her eyes to see Bunnymund who had picked her up and made her sit behind his neck while holding her legs to give her a piggy back ride.

Bunnymund immediately made a run for it on his feet and when he was away from the ice, he slipped and slided a little bit on the way there, Bunny thumped his foot before a hole opened and Bunnymund jumped inside to find the others.

Pitch was watching his longs years of planning going to waste as Bluey and the others were twarting them like they were kicking a sack of potatoes.

While Pitch's anger was rising, the night skies grew grey and dark storm clouds rolled in and Magenta lightning flashed in the sky. Pitch stood on top of the highest building in all of Burgess and he growled evil glaring daggers at the Guardians.

Down below, Bunnymund jumped out of a hole which was a little far from the action and near the Bennet house but he lifted Sophie off his shoulders and put Sophie up in a tree before he done anything else.

"_What are you doing, Bunny?" _Sophie asked as Bunnymund tucked her behind the branches to prevent her from falling out of the tree.

Bunnymund said nothing but he looked at her with a soft and gentle smile before his emerald green eyes began to tear up.

Sophie had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it but Bunnymund put a paw to Sophie's cheek before wiping away some strands of her blonde hair out of her face with the other paw.

"_Remember that day youse first came to my Warren, Ankle biter?" _asked Bunnymund with a kind and soft tone in his Austraillian accent.

Sophie nodded while sniffling and wrapping her arms around the white paw which was on her cheek, not wanting to let go of the comforting warmth of fur from the Easter Bunny.

"_I need ya ta do somethin' for me, Sophie." _said Bunnymund while trying his best to not cry like she was and the girl nodded while looking at him with big sad eyes.

"_I need youse to keep hold of that memory for me until we meet again." _Sophie just broke down into tears and Bunnymund hushed her before hugging her close to his furry chest and cradling her in his arms gently.

Sophie's crying dulled down as she fell asleep in Bunny's furry arms and when she was snoring softly, Bunnymund took her out of the warmth of his arms before putting her back in the tree and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and Bunnymund picked up a small purple flower and placed it in her hair and Bunnymund dashed off on all fours while letting himself cry.

When children get to the age of 6 or 7 the Guardians start to show themselves less then they did since the Guardians visit each child as an infant to get to know them but this was especially hard for Bunnymund since he had grown attached to Sophie but he shall see her when she's not looking.

He did this to make sure Sophie didn't recive any harm and he was willing to do anything to protect her even if that meant her not ever seeing him again.

With Bluey and the others they were still defending the children and defeating Nightmares. It was getting hard. Very hard.

Bluey's sorcery was limited power and it was getting very low and not even his sword was working. Jack was starting to get weak and tired. Tooth was collasping to the ground and her fairies were also getting weak. North was getting exhausted and his back was aching badly so he had to lean on a wall. While Sandy was the only one still full of energy.

Bunnymund appeared just in time but his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he did from his act of abandoning Sophie and the Guardians noticed this and Bunnymund threw his boomerangs to defeat the other and remaining Nightmares while Sandy conjured up some sand whips and helped the Easter Bunny but Pitch was planning to make another attempt of murder.

Pitch still stood on top of the roof of the biggest building in Burgess but he had a black sand made bow and arrow in his hands. He took a deep, quiet, breath while aiming at Bunnymund but Bluey saw this.

The Teenaged Pooka felt the need to do something which would cost him dearly. Bluey quickly dashed towards his father and shoved him out of the way, taking the shot himself.

The world stopped as Bluey's breathing became deep and slow and he looked down at the large arrow which pierced through his chest. Bunnymund looked at his son in great alarm as he fell to the ground.

The Easter Bunny's heart stopped and he looked up at Pitch who had a satisfied grin on his face. Bunnymund never felt this angry and the only time he did was when he killed Bethany.

The inraged Easter Bunny quickly jumped to the top of the tower with one powerful jump with his big rabbit feet and he screamed in anger and rage as he quickly threw his Boomerangs at Pitch and Bunnymund Screamed as he threw his Boomerangs in a fury

"_YOU. TOOK. EVERYTHING. I. CARED ABOUT! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY WIFE AND NOW YOU TOOK MY SON!"_

Pitch dodged the Easter Bunny's Boomerangs in panic and then Bunnymund kicked Pitch in the face with one of his very big feet and Pitch was sent off the building but he did not die though. Just badly and severely injured.

Bunnymund panted as he looked down where Pitch had just landed on some cars.

Bunnymund quickly jumped off the building to see how is son was doing but the guardians gave the Easter Bunny sad looks as they backed away from Bluey's not moving body.

Bunnymund dashed and caressed Bluey before letting tears fall once again but this time he cried so much he was screaming and yelling in sorrow.

Bunny looked to the other Guardians with endless tears streaming from his now not emerald but grey eyes "_Help me..."_

The Guardians just stood there while giving Bunny very upset and sorrowful expressions on their faces so Bunnymund yelled louder while quickly wrapping his arms around Bluey's waist "_DONT JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!"_

Jack just spoke sadly while not looking Bunnymund in the eye and facing away "_I'm sorry but he's gone..."_

Bunnymund shook his head. He wasnt going to believe it. He was never going to believe it!

The blue furred older Pooka Bunny lied down by his son's side and put his chin upon his son's chest with loads of tears streaming down his muzzle and whimpers escaping from his mouth.

A large tear escaped from Bunnymund's eye before falling upon Bluey's chest.

The Guardians looked down to the floor while joining hands and tears were streaming down their cheeks even, Sandy was crying. But each tear fell to the ground and seeped through the hard concrete making a small light.

Bunnymund's tears were the strongest and they seeped into Bluey's chest but Bunnymund was too busy crying to notice that Bluey's chest was beginning to glow a bright green.

The Guardians noticed this and North looked up to see the Moon shining bright in the clear dark blue sky.

"_Man in Moon..."_ Gasped North while tears were still falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

The moon shone bright as the beams shone on the stab wound which Bluey had just substained.

"_He s-saved m-m-my life..." _sobbed Bunnymund as he placed his face on Bluey's chest and his ears were down beside his head.

Suddenly the light glowing from Bluey's chest reacted to the moons beams and Bunnymund gasped while tears were still falling down his fur and he sniffled. Bluey was suddenly lifted a little by the moons beams before the light grew so blinding and the Guardians had to sheild their eyes.

Once the bright light subsided, Bunnymund saw something which made his heart stop once again. He saw Bluey breathing but still unconsious.

When the Moon gently put the Teenaged Pooka back down on the hard concrete ground, Bunnymund let a small smile engrace his muzzle as he looked at the bright moon.

Suddenly Bunnymund heard a voice which he thought he'd never hear again "_F...Father..." _

Bunnymund's gaze snapped to look at Bluey who was barely consious but he was looking up at his father all the same.

Bunnymund quickly hugged his son but Bluey winced and seethed as Bunnymund hugged his waist and then Bunnymund stopped hugging.

It was a small side effect of being brought back by The Man in the Moon but then Bunny remembered something. When Jack was brought back to life, he had his memories erased. He had to check if Bluey had forgotten everything about this adventure.

Bunnymund grabbed Bluey's shoulders gently before asking seriously while both eyes were staring into each other "_What's the last thing youse remember?" _

Bluey's eyes were still heavy but he scratched his head before saying tiredly "_I shoved youse out of the way to save ya." _

Bunnymund smiled widely and Bluey lifted his head slowly to look at the other Guardians who just dog piled on top of him as soon as he looked at them.

"_DOG PILE!" _exclaimed North as he and the rest of the Guardians jumped on top of Bluey but before they did, Bluey said "_Crikey..." _

Suddenly everyone was on top of Bluey and fighting for their share of hugs and Bunnymund was trying to shoo them off.

Everyone laughed and knew that they could all go home.

After everyone got off Bluey, North announced "_Now let's get to Sleigh!" _

Bunnymund cringed and remembered what he had done to it and whistled a nervous little tune and North turned to face Bunny "_What did you do, Bunny?" _He asked while stomping over to the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund said with a nervous smile "_Ummmm...Y'see..." _

When they got to the sleigh it was in peices from the crash Bunnymund made to get it to Burgess and North said crossly while pointing an accusing finger at the Easter Bunny "_Your on Naughty list." _

Bluey asked while trying to change the subject while his dad was looking guilty that he broke the Sleigh and was now in peices "_Who wants ta walk?"_

Everyone nodded in agreement and North knew he was going to have to make a Sleigh#2.

When it was sunrise, The Guardians were walking over the ledges of the mountains towards the North pole and suddenly a Yeti came running and panting.

After some breathless gibbering from the Yeti, North asked desperately "_Phil, what is problem?!" _

Phil the Yeti just said some more gibberish words which North understood and in an instant, North face grew into one of panic.

"_WHAT!? MRS CLAUSE IS GIVING BIRTH?!" _

Everyone gasped and Bunnymund thumped his foot to open a hole which everyone fell through and they screamed and yelled while they were taking the tunnels to the North Pole.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, guys! It's almost the end of the story too! I shall try and upload it today and what do you think of the new poster? Like always I drew Bluey myself and the sword behind him but the background belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Again, I'll update today if I can. Thanks and please leave nice reviews.**


	22. Nico is born

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 22._**

* * *

The run to the Pole was indeed very quick due to Bunnymund's quick thinking and his lucky foot.

The reason why Bunnymund's right foot is his lucky foot is because first: he uses that foot to open tunnels, second: he almost had that foot chopped off many times, and third: it's his favourite foot.

Also it's because rabbits feet are supposed to be lucky.

Bunny, Bluey, Sandy, Tooth and Jack sat impatiently in the small den room. The walls were brick, there were red curtains hanging all over the walls (most likely representing North's Symbol), the floor was made of smooth cream coloured wooden tiles which was as soft as an infant's skin, there were also 2 leather couches on each side of the room. One was occupied by Bunnymund and Bluey while the other was being used by Tooth and Sandy, and there was a huge crystal orb which Santa used to keep an eye on his fellow Guardians and he used it as a telephone. Everyone of the Guardians had one in each habitat so they could signal or call one another.

It was also a new item since they had just discovered the use of phones.

Sandy was sleeping, Bluey was tracing a paw finger on his sword while Bunny was doing the same with his Boomerang (which he had cello taped after Bluey broke them), Jack was wandering around the room and Tooth was having a nice conversation with little Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth was the smallest of Tooth's fairies but she was now the second in command other then Tooth herself because Baby Tooth helped Jack in his hour of need by unlocking his memories.

Baby Tooth also was now the Guardians messenger also due to her bravery and use to them.

The Guardians were silent, even Jack, and were bored out of their minds when suddenly a Yeti burst through the double doors and into the room while talking gibberish.

After finishing his sentence the Yeti made an arm gesture for them to follow and the Guardians all looked at Jack Frost with wide eyes.

"_What?" _Jack asked while looking at his friends then he looked down at his frost covered, blue hoodie "_Do I have something on my Hoodie?" _

Bunnymund sighed before gesturing to the Yeti who was standing at the double door "_Could youse translate that for us, Frostbite?" _

Jack sighed before mouthing what the Yeti had just told them while freezing a few elves who were running past with his staff and wandering around in an odd way, as if he was a drunk man and once Jack got the peices to click together he turned to face the rest of the Guardians before announcing

"_He said that North and Holly's kid is born and he would like us to follow him." _he looked at the Yeti while cocking an eyebrow waiting to hear the Yeti's name "_Isn't that right...?" _

The Yeti grumbled an unknown word before Jack said with a smile "_Oh, George, Ok." _

Everyone was very impressed that Jack Frost could speak Yeti but then again how else did he know that the guard of the North pole was named Phil?

Jack began to follow George with a cheeky smile on his face while the Guardians got up from the two couches and followed the Yeti.

Once they reached Holly's room, Jack and the others prepeared themselves to meet North's child.

Jack fiddled with his hoodie to try and make himself look somewhat presentable since after the war he was quite dirty, Tooth just brushed her head feathers back to make herself look normal and her wing had healed completely so she was flying, Bunnymund scratched behind his head with his foot while Bluey put his sword away so not to scare anybody, and Sandy didn't do anything since he looked the same as always, if not a little dirty.

After going inside the room, they all saw Mrs Clause (otherwise known as Holly) in bed while looking tired and sweaty and North sat beside her but in Mrs Clause arms was a small red swaddled blanket.

Jack took a step forward before putting his staff down by the door with the wall to lean on and Jack walked towards the couple before he found himself standing at the end of the bed.

"_Jack..." _started Holly with her eyes tearful and a kind smile on her face. She then held the child at arms length for Jack to take "_Would you like to hold him?" _

Jack gave a nervous gulp before he smiled nervously. The truth was he was worried that he may startle the kid in some way and he is not good with screaming children. But after thinking it over and not wanting to be rude to the big man in any way, he decided to go with the flow.

The Winter spirit boy took the swaddled bundle from Holly's arms and took the child into his own arms.

Jack could now clearly see the child's face. He had very plump, chubby cheeks, he had a head full of dark brown fuzz, he had the tiniest button nose ever and he had pink skin.

The child whimpered a little before opening his eyes to reveal that they were Cyan blue just like his mother's.

Jack found himself saying with his voice wobbly yet soft at the same time "_Hey there, little buddy."_

Jack suddenly warmed up to the kid as he began to giggle and reach out for him and then Jack began to say in a baby talk while tickling the baby's chin "_Coochie Coochie coo!" _

The baby laughed in response before wrapping his tiny hand around one of Jack's fingers before Jack Frost chuckled and this encoraged the others to come in.

Bunny, Bluey, Tooth and Sandy circled around Jack to get a glimpse at Santa's son and then the baby put his tiny hand into his mouth and began to suck and cooe at the Guardians.

"_He's a beautiful, North." _said Jack Frost while looking to North with a smile on his face "_What are you gonna name him?" _

Holly and North looked to each other with smiles on their faces before looking back to the others.

"_Well, Jack. We decided on naming him Nico." _said North with a proud smile on his face.

Jack smiled before looking down at Nico and then Bluey spoke up "_But I just hope that he doesn't have a rough start in life like I had." _

__Holly smiled and then said while looking at the slightly concerned Teenaged Pooka "_Don't fret, Dear. North will protect Nico." _

North smiled and nodded before looking to Holly "_Yes, Holly. I shall do that but I may need a little help from my fellow Guardians." __  
_

__Bunnymund stepped forward with a serious face and a salute "_Don't worry, North. We help ya." _

__The rest of the Afternoon, everyone just stayed and adored Nico but when it was night time, they stayed in the Globe room to see if any attacks were going to be made on Nico like Bluey had been but there was no sign of Pitch Black.

He may have been out of sight be he was never going to be out of mind. Not ever.

* * *

**2 more chapters to go until this is finished! Whoooo! Anyway what should I do after this?**

**Evil Doubles or meeting Bethany? I'll do both but I need to do one of them first.**

**Also Bluey shall be a cameo in some of my Future ROTG fics. **

**Spoiler: Next is the Guardians medal ceremony! **

**Please review, guys! :D **


	23. Medal Ceremony and Bluey's Oath

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 23._**

* * *

The Guardians stood in a line with their hands/paws behind their backs. Today was the day the Guardians get they're honorary medals to congratulate them on actually defeating Pitch.

They were currently in the Globe room, standing on stone pedestals and waiting for one of Santa's Yeti's to give them their medals.

Holly (who was holding baby Nico) sat in the front row while she was joined in the crowd by mini Eggs, Sentinel Eggs, Mini Fairies, Elves, and Yetis.

Suddenly the Yeti who was carrying the medals walked into the room while carrying a violet cushion which held the medals.

The Yeti first gave a medal to Sandy who was the first in the sideways line. His medal had a orange ribbon with small yet thin white stripes and it was a clip on for his sand-made robes.

Next was Tooth. She was given a silver medal which had a purple ribbon with small silver hearts patterned on the silk clip on ribbon.

After Tooth was North. He was given a gold medal with a cherry red ribbon which was tiny on his chest.

Next up was Jack. Jack was given a bronze medal which had a Cyan blue ribbon and a white stripe which was placed around his neck.

Time for Bunnymund. He was given a gold medal which had a light mint green ribbon and that was placed around his neck.

Finally was Bluey. He too was given a gold medal but that had a turquoise ribbon with 3 thin white stripes going upwards on the right side of the ribbon and that was placed around his neck.

Everyone, other then Jack, had serious faces and they saluted when they were given their medals.

But there was one more thing to do. Some other Yetis gave North the big book of Guardians before he walked in front of Bluey and opened the book.

"_Will you, __Bluey 'Ronald' E. Aster, vow to watch over the children of the world to guard their hopes, their wishes and their dreams for they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we ever will be?" _Asked North with a smile on his face (although his beard made it a little hard to see) as he read.

Bluey had a wide smile on his muzzle before saying with his eyes beginning to well up with tears "_I shall, Mate." _

North smiled even wider before announcing "_Then congratulations, Bluey . You are now a Guardian!" _North closed the book and Bunnymund didn't waste a second and wrapped his arms around his boy's neck and hugged his son as tight as he could.

"_I'm proud of ya, Bluey..." _said Bunnymund with a huge smile spread across his muzzle and it was obvious to tell that he was crying because every word of that sentence and he was choking on tears.

Bluey returned the hug and squeezed his dad back. He never knew his destiny would be him being a Guardian and he regretted running away but now he wasn't regretting it any more.

"_I bet your mother is very proud." _Bunnymund muffled while letting himself cry through his closed eyes.

But then Bunnymund remembered something and took the taped present out from underneath his sash.

"_Here. You're mom wanted ya to have this." _Bunnymund said while handing it to Bluey.

The Teenaged Pooka opened the blue wrapping paper before it revealed a diamond shaped locket and after Bluey opened it a gasp of surprise left his mouth.

Inside the locket was a picture of Bunnymund and Bethany with smiles on both their faces and Bethany held a baby blue furred Pooka. Or in other words him.

Bluey felt a tear escape from his hazel eye and roll down his cyan muzzle. This was the first time he had seen his mother not in a memory. This was a picture of her. In person.

Bluey put it around his neck, in front of his medal, before hugging his father once again.

After hours of celebrating, Bunnymund and Bluey went home to the Warren but Bunnymund's instincts had told him to go outside and sit by the cherry blossom tree which was planted by both himself and Bethany.

That tree was a symbol of their undying love and Bunnymund didn't know why but he sat alone. Waiting for something to happen.

But what will happen?

* * *

**Thats this chapter finished and now it's time for the final chapter of this story guys. Do you have any suggestions on who would voice Bluey if this was a film? If so feel free to put them into your review.**

**Thanks.**

**I also NEVER thought I would get 100 reviews! That's my best record for reviews ever! :D**

**Thank you all so much and I hope you like this story! :)**


	24. Final goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 24._**

**_Finale!_**

* * *

Bunnymund sat on a stone by the Cherry Blossom tree which was at the furthest corner of the Warren and stared at the shining moon. He should've gone to bed hours ago but something told him to stay up. Bluey had gone to bed not too long ago but he was both enthusiastic and happy that he was a guardian.

Bunnymund was currently making a brand new Boomerang. He usually started by getting a large block of wood and drawing the shape of a Boomerang then he used his trusty pocket knife to shape it into a Boomerang and when he finished, he used his knife to make the patterns and after he finishes, he enchants them to slice through Nightmares or pretty much anything.

It was right now at the block stage and Bunnymund was carefully sliding the knife to get the wood to come off when suddenly Bunnymund looked up since he saw a bright light.

The light was a bright silver and it was blinding. Bunnymund had to shield his eyes from the light but slowly yet surely it started to subside just as quickly as it came.

After slowly creaking open one eye, Bunnymund's jaw went slack and he opened the other eye (or it more like shot open).

He saw Bethany slowly flying down in front of him, before his very eyes. Bunnymund rubbed his eyes to check if his mind was playing tricks on him and he blinked twice but he still saw it. He wasn't dreaming!

Bethany had small purple sparkles radiating off her as she was flying down to land and Bunnymund couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be Bethany. She died the night Bluey was born. Why was she even here, right now!?

All of this was freaking the Easter Bunny out of course but he decided to wait until the right moment to freak out.

Suddenly the Pink Pooka Bunny landed in front of Bunnymund with a cheeky grin on her face. She was like a ghost and she had this heavenly glow around her body.

To Bunnymund she looked like an angel.

"_Surprised to see me?" _Bethany asked while looking at a speechless Bunnymund.

"_You...I-I...We..." _stammered Bunnymund while feeling wobbly in the knees.

Bethany rolled her eyes and she said "_If ya think Pitch is playin a cruel joke on you then I shall tell ya all I know before I died." _

Bethany thought for a moment while Bunnymund waited for her to explain "_Ok. First, we met in the forest 18 years ago in this world and in the Mortal world it was 3 or 4 years ago. Second, We were both born on the same day in the year 231 A.D. Third, You were raised by Kangaroos while I was used as a Magicians bunny rabbit which is where I learned sorcery and last of all, I used to call you Bunnymund Dundee while you called me Sheila." _

Bunnymund was awestruck one second, rushing towards her and kissing her on the lips to the next. He couldn't believe that Bethany was here and in front of him when he saw her scared and dying all those years ago. He was just happy to see her again.

They kissed for a good 2 minutes before needing air and breaking apart.

"_So did you like my little prank?" _Bethany asked with a little humour in her American accent.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes with a smile on his muzzle "_Yeah, Yeah. Very funny."_ Bethany laughed before saying "_I was pretty much looking forward to see your reaction to when your skin was irritated."_ Bunnymund looked at her seriously "_But why are you here, Sheila?"_

Bethany nodded her head before explaining "_Y'see. Manny sent me down here because you were given the choice to have me back." _

Bunnymund jaw went slack once again. He could actually have her back, for real! But His smile faded when he thought of something. He didn't want her to come back if she wasn't going to be happy where she was._  
_

"_Bethany..." _started Bunnymund with a sad look and Bethany looked at her husband's look before he asked "_Are you happy with where ya were?" _

Bethany sighed. She had to admit that she was going to miss her special place in the sky. The one that made her keep an eye on her family and she had her dream job and she was even with her own kind up there. Even her own parents.

"_Well, Bunny. I would miss things but I don't care as long as I am with you." _Bethany held Bunnymund's cheeks while smiling with tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

Bunnymund really hated on what he was about to say but if he didn't let her go, it would be just plain selfish.

"_Beth. My Hopeful light of flickerin beauty. I would love it if ya came back to us but I learned that I can't change the past even if I wanted to and whats done is done." _Bunnymund smiled as he took Bethany's left paw into his own and putting his other paw on top, capturing his wife's paw "_I guess what I'm tryin to say is that I only care for my family's happiness. Yours as well" _

Bunnymund continued while trying to hold back tears and he remained smiling "_You are my world. My life. My permanent Easter egg of mushy gushy lovey shmuvy stuff." _

This made Bethany giggle a little and she planted a kiss on Bunny's forehead before saying "_I'm proud of ya, Aster. You've become a stronger person then you once were."_

Bunnymund smiled at Bethany while tweaking her ghostly ear "_Lemme just say that I've learned a few things from our son." _

"_Can I...Y'know?" _asked Bethany while shuffling her foot a little. Bunnymund knew what she wanted and Bunny couldn't blame her. It's been years since she had last seen Bluey and this may be the last chance.

Bunnymund nodded and asked while getting to all fours and getting into a racing stance "_Only if ya can keep up with me, Sheila." _

Bethany smiled and said with a challenging smirk on her muzzle "_Oh, it is on Bunnymund Dundee." _

With that, Bunnymund and Bethany raced against each other towards their little cottage and Bethany one by Teleporting.

Bunnymund stared at her with a cocked eye brow while Bethany leaned against the door frame while looking at her paws with a winning smile on her muzzle.

"_Whoa-ho-ho, youse cheated!" _chuckled a panting Bunnymund while pointing an accusing paw finger at his mate.

Bethany just slowly opened the door of the cottage and Bunnymund quietly followed her inside.

After tip toeing upstairs, Bunnymund and Bethany made it into Bluey's bed room and they were both now standing over him.

Bluey was curled up into a ball with a smile on his face and his huge feet kicked the blankets off the bed.

"_Poor bloke. All tuckered out." _sighed Bunny in a whisper while he looked to his wife who just smiled down at her little boy.

"_I can't believe that our little Bluey stood up to Pitch Black." _smiled Bethany._  
_

Bunnymund smiled at his wife but it faded when Bluey began to groan and shiver in his sleep.

Bethany smiled and hushed Bluey before stroking his head gently so not to wake him up.

Bunnymund turned his gaze to the blanket on the floor before picking it up and gently placing it on top of Bluey who gave a moan of gratitude before snuggling back into his original ball shape and giving gentle yet quiet snores.

Bunnymund and Bethany left the room but as they were about to close the door, Bluey mumbled while smiling in his sleep "_I love ya, Mom, Love ya, dad." _

Bunnymund and Bethany were wide eyed but they didn't say a word so instead they closed the door with smiles on their muzzles.

After a 10 minute long conversation, Bethany had decided to stay the night to catch up with her mate.

Bunnymund painted eggs with Bethany, they tidied the Warren up a bit, they had abother race, they danced together and they were now sitting underneath a tree taking a nap and this tree was right near the cliff/edge of the Warren. But the sun was rising.

Bluey had come out to see his mother for the first time in years and she looked exactly like the picture. Except for the fact that she is transparent and she had a glow around her body.

Bluey was in a cross road in his mind as in he didn't know how to act. If he freaked out, he would risk rudely awaking his undead yet angelic mother and his father. If he screamed in glee, then it would result in the same thing.

So Bluey decided to just do the kindest thing. He nudged his father awake with his nose and Bunnymund sadly looked at the raising sun. Very soon, Bethany had to go for real this time.

"_Psst. Pssst. Sheila, wake up." _whispered Bunnymund to Bethany who slowly forced her eyes open and she too looked at the sun to see it was rising, meaning she only had a minute or two left until she had to go.

Bethany got up to her huge feet before kissing Bunnymund on the forehead but Bunnymund broke down. He didn't want Bethany to go but he needed her to be happy and with her own parents to relive her life.

Bethany hushed her husband before asking "_Hey. Y'know why I went outside that night?" _

Bunnymund looked Beth in the eyes with tears still streaming down his face before shaking his head shakily "_It was to see if you were alright and so I could protect ya." _

Bluey asked while tears were forming in his own eyes "_Can't youse stay, here?" _

Bethany slowly flew to her baby and kissed him on the forehead. "_Please stay strong, Bluey. You are the Guardian of Bravery and you are the last hope for the Pooka race but most of all, your the Easter Bunny's son. Please don't ever forget that." _

Bluey sniffed and wiped a arm across his eyes before gaining a brave posture and both Bluey and Bunnymund hugged Bethany who hugged her boys back and then she disappeared after 6 seconds but as the purple stars that represented her magic flew up into the sky they heard her voice say "_I've got my eye on you both." _

Bunnymund and Bluey nodded as the stood at the edge of the cliff to get the best view of Bethany flying away and they both had smiles on their faces but when she was gone, Bluey hung his head sadly and then Bunnymund suggested in a whisper with an excited smile on his own muzzle "_Hey. Wanna paint some eggs?" _

This brought a smile to Bluey's face as he said with the same challenging smile his mother had last night "_Sure but only if you can beat teleporting." _

With that Bluey vanished with a purple light and Bunnymund groaned half jokingly "_Why does Teleportation have to be faster then everything!?" _

With that, Bunnymund thumped his foot on the ground which opened a hole which he jumped inside and then the race began.

But as the purple stars were flying into the orange sunset, you could see the blue flower which Bethany wore in her fur, fly away with the purple stars.

**The end**

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY, GUYS! **

**I'll do the cast next and the cast voice for Bluey is on my profile Poll so if you can, vote ASAP. **

**Please review and if you have any questions then feel free to ask in your review.**

**Thank you all for your kind Reveiws, following and favoriting this story. I very much appreciate it. :') You guys are the best.**

**Again thanks to all of you, my fans. I've also decided to do the Bethany story first and then the Evil Doubles. What do you think?**

**Have a merry Christmas! **


	25. Reprise and cast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of rise of the guardians but I did think of young Bluey.**

_**Bunnymund the Easter Daddy**_

**_Chapter: 25._**

**_Reprise/credits_**

* * *

**Oh uoohhhhhhh _[x4]_**

The lights were dim and the Den room was completely empty but when the music came on, the disco lights came on and some shadowed figures came into the room.

There were six of the shadowed figures and when they came into the light, they revealed to be: Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Bluey, Tooth fairy, Santa and Sandman all standing in a line and they were all doing synchronised dancing when the into bit came on.

**You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone a vision with nowhere to go**

Jack took the stage while doing some break dancing spins while balancing on his staff which froze the ground all over with frost and this allowed Tooth to fly in circles around him to make pretty magical dust fly around the boy winter spirit and his staff to make an aura of colours which radiated around the both of them.

**So tell me right now ya think you're ready for it**  
**I wanna know why you got me going so lets go**  
**Well take it outta here**  
**I think I'm ready to leap I'm ready to live**

Suddenly North used his swords to swipe at the array of colours and he spun in a really fast circle and this made the colours dance against the tips of his swords like a circular rainbow if you got a sky view. Jack and Tooth stood away from North as he did his turn on stage and they had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job.

But his time was done when Sandy used a sand-made hook to yank North around the neck (which didn't hurt him) and pull him into a corner before Sandy floated to the centre and done the moon walk while floating but he also made a Michael Jackson hat out of sand on his head before dancing.

**I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)**  
**I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)**

Sandy danced like a pro. He done moon walks, head spins and twirling on his little finger but then Bunnymund made Sandy fall into a hole and he jumped out of the exact same one.

**You got these little things you wanted something for em**  
**You'll either get it or guess you won't what does it really mean**  
**To get nothing from anyone there's a million ways it could go**  
**So tell me right now ya think your ready for it**  
**I wanna know**  
**Why you got me going so lets go**  
**Well take it outta here**

Bunnymund done kind of the exact same style of dancing when he was fighting those Nightmares but he started off by taping his foot on the ground to the beat of the song and he too was doing hand stands and he done some super fast spins. This earned envy from the others. Other then Bluey.

**I think I'm ready to leave I'm ready to live**  
**I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)**  
**I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)**

Bluey teleported next to his father with a smile before doing the same type of arm movements as Puss in Boots (look at the Puss in Boot's movie Dance fight scene) before using his sorcery to teleport him to different places but when he stopped teleporting he also done some very cool dance moves and he even did a backflip and landed on his paws and after a moment, he jumped off his paws and did some bows and when the background music stopped, Bunny and Bluey circled each other with smiles of their muzzles and excitement in their eyes.

**I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know**  
**I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready**  
**I think I know**

Bunnymund and Bluey circled each other until the background music came on and Bunnymund and Bluey stood back to back before both jumped high and did back flips but in slow motion, you could see them high fiving and when they landed, they did synchronised dancing and the other Guardians gathered around and joined in their dancing.

**I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)**  
**I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)**  
**I'm ready to go**  
**(I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know**  
**I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready**  
**I think I know) (Get me out of my mind)**

Jack quickly shot a blast of ice from his staff while Sandy created fireworks with his dream sand and it was beautiful and then a 'G' was created by the collision of ice and sand yet while this was happening everyone was still dancing with one another. It was truly a sight to behold.

**I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)**  
**I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)**  
**I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)**

Bunnymund hugged his son and Bluey hugged Bunnymund back with a warm smile and Jack decided to ruin the sweet moment by throwing a snowball and this infuriated the Easter Bunny and he charged after Jack like an angry bull, leaving everyone else laughing.

* * *

**Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund.**

**Elijah Wood as Bluey.**

**Christ Pine as Jack.**

**Isla Fisher as Tooth.**

**Alec Baldwin as North.**

**Jude law as Pitch.**

**Miley Cyrus as Bethany.**

**David Cross as Jingles the elf.**

* * *

**Alright! That is that and I am about to upload the sequel which is a little different then what I have suggested it to be. I came up with the idea on my way to see Nativity 2 today and I kept the idea in my head but I panicked if I would remember it for long. **

**The song was: Ready to go by Panic at the Disco and this song was played in the credits of the Smurfs.**

**What do you guys think? Oh and thanks for reviewing.**

**Also what would be your favourite funny bit, chapter or best part ever of this story and favourite character?**


End file.
